Harry Potter et les quatre éléments
by miou1
Summary: Suite à la dernière requête de Dumbledore, Harry retourne à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année où il rencontrera une nouvelle élève et une nouvelle quête. Entre haine, amour et jalousie, il doit se lancer dans la recherche des horcruxes. HP/OC,HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Chapter 1: Une mysterieuse lettre

**Chapitre 1 : Une mystérieuse lettre**

Harry se trouvait sur son lit, dans sa chambre du 4 Privet drive. Aujourd'hui il allait avoir 17 ans et normalement il aurait dû rentrer en 7ème année à l'école des sorciers Poudlard. Cependant il avait décidé après la mort de Dumbledore, qu'il n'irait pas pour se concentrer entièrement à la chasse aux horcruxes. Le professeur McGonagall avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader et de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Dumbledore le jour de sa mort. Mais Harry n'avait rien voulu lui dire et il était déterminé à ne pas le faire.

Harry decida de se lever quand Hedwige, sa chouette passa par la fenêtre ouverte en même temps que quatre autres hiboux. Il prit tout d'abord la lettre d'un hibou grand duc qui venait d'Hermione. Elle lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, et lui offrit un petit appareil qui était décrit par Hermione comme un détecteur de magie noire. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'elle se trouvait déjà au Terrier et qu'ils l'attendaient tous pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill.

Ensuite Harry prit un autre petit hibou qui venait du ministère de la magie lui indiquant qu'il avait désormais atteint sa majorité et qu'il pouvait faire usage de la magie autant qu'il le voulait. Cette nouvelle fit naître chez Harry un sentiment de liberté absolue. Il pourrait enfin partir de cette maison remplie de mauvais souvenirs et de souffrance. Cette lettre était synonyme pour lui de liberté. Il réalisa cependant, qu'il ne serait totalement libre que lorsque Voldemort serait détruit.

Les cris de Coqcigrue le hibou de Ron le fit redescendre sur terre. En effet, son meilleur ami lui avait également envoyé un cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un blublolk, un objet venant de la boutique de farce et attrape des jumeaux. Ron précisa que comme c'était pour Harry les jumeaux le lui avaient donné gratuitement. Ceci le fit sourire car il savait très bien que lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, les jumeaux étaient très généreux, car il leur avait donné l'argent du tournoi des trois sorciers pour qu'ils puissent monter leur commerce.

Il continua la lecture de sa lettre. Ron disait que le blublolk, ne servait qu'une seule fois et qu'il permettait de savoir si une personne dissimulait quelque chose d'important sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Harry se demanda à quoi cet objet pourrait bien servir, si il ne pouvait même pas savoir quel le lourd secret cacherait une personne. Ron l'averti aussi que le lendemain Lupin viendrait le chercher en transplanant pour passer le reste des vacances au Terrier.

Harry était heureux de retourner chez les Weasley(s), qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais il avait peur de revoir Ginny la petite sœur de Ron avec qui il était sortit l'année précédente. Il l'avait quitté car il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, et surtout pour qu'elle ne veuille pas le suivre dans sa chasse aux horcruxes qui s'avérait dangereuse. Evidement elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'accepterait facilement. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa vie contrôlée par la peur de Voldemort. Aussi, il était difficile pour Harry de la revoir, il l'aimait beaucoup mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision.

La quatrième enveloppe était une lettre de Dumbledore. Il fut à la fois surpris et avide de curiosité devant ce parchemin tant inattendu. Il avait instantanément reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore. Cette lettre, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, l'avait écrite avant sa mort. Harry se mit à lire avec une légère pointe d'émotion mais aussi d'amertume.

« Cher Harry, »

« Je sais que cette lettre pourrait te paraître bizarre, sachant que je suis mort, et oui Harry je savais que j'allais mourir se soir là et c'est pour cela, que j'ai voulu te laisser quelques instructions afin de t'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Tout d'abord il faut que tu que tu retournes à poudlard pour ta 7eme année c'est très important, il faut que tu termines ta formation. J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de t'enseigner jusqu'à la fin de l'été des sorts et contre sorts pour te défendre. Si je te demande de retourner à poudlard c'est aussi parce que je pense qu'un horcruxe se trouve là bas, il te faudra le trouver. De plus en cas de besoin vraiment urgent j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses me poser des questions à travers le tableau de moi qui se trouve dans mon bureau. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est qu'une partie de moi mais il pourra te renseigner sur Voldemort et les horcruxes. Une dernière chose Harry, je te demande de prendre soin de Fumsek, il pourra sûrement t'aider.

Je te demande de brûler cette lettre une fois que tu l'auras lue, je te souhaite de réussir ta quête et n'oublie pas que tu as un pouvoir que Voldemort ne possède pas Harry. »

Harry relut cette lettre deux fois, et il se dit que même mort Dumbledore voulait toujours contrôler sa vie. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, et le sentiment de liberté qu'il avait éprouvé en recevant la lettre du ministère s'était envolé.

Maintenant qu'il allait retourner à poudlard, il prit la décision de commence ses devoirs de vacances. Il s'y plongea toute la journée si bien que dans la soirée il eut fini ses devoirs de potions, sortilèges, et de métamorphose. Il ne lui restait plus que la défense contre les forces du mal qu'il finirait peu être avec l'aide de Rémus. Il était pratiquement 3h du matin quand Harry s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain matin il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Les trois Dursley comme à leur habitude ne levèrent pas la tête quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Ils furent cependant surpris quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je suis maintenant majeur, et comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris ma presence ici n'est plus nécessaire, dit Harry d'un ton détaché.

- C'est vrai que l'autre dingo, nous avait dit que tu serais majeur, et qu'on aurait plus à te supporter, répondit l'oncle Vernon dédaigneusement.

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte que son oncle avait osé faire sur Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que sa dernière journée avec son oncle et sa tante se finisse par un meurtre.

- Oh, ce fut aussi un honneur de vivre avec vous, répliqua Harry ironiquement.

- Et quand pars-tu ? demanda Pétunia sur un ton sec.

Comme pour répondre à sa question un petit flop se fit entendre. Lupin venait de transplaner dans la cuisine où se trouvait les Dursley. Les trois moldus le regardèrent comme un extraterrestre. La tante Pétunia le regardait avec mépris. Rémus comme à son habitude, portait des vêtements en très mauvais états. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nez a nez avec un clochard, et surement pas dans son salon. Elle espérait seulement que sa visite serait de courte durée et qu'elle passerait inaperçu aux yeux des voisins.

- Bonjour Harry est ce que tu es prêt ?

Il adressa un faible bonjour aux Dursley.

Il avait l'air fatigué. La pleine lune venait de se terminer, mais malgré cela, il affichait une mine réjouie, car il était heureux. Harry songea que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Tonks, la fiancée de Lupin.

Harry prit ses bagages et adressa un faible au revoir aux Dursley. Ces derniers ne prirent même pas la peine de le saluer. Harry les regarda chacun une derniere fois en se disant qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Il eut tout de même un petit pincement au cœur, car jusqu'à présent il avait vécu ici et que c'était la maison d'enfance de sa mère. Cependant il ne subirait plus jamais la torture mentale que lui infligeait quotidiennement les Dursley. Harry se demanda par quel miracle il n'était pas devenu fou.

- Cramponne toi Harry !

Harry prit le bras de Lupin et se prépara mentalement à transplaner. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras de Lupin. Tout à coup il se sentit léger, la pièce se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, puis il se sentit absorbé comme s'il passait dans un tuyau. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux il se trouvait dans la maison des Weasley. Il se sentait enfin chez lui.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic. J'espère que vous serez indulgent! Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, même si ce sont des critiques, c'est toujours constructif!

**Je passe une petite annonce! J'aurais besoin d'un correcteur pour les trois premiers chapitres. Les autres ont été corrigés correctement, mais pas les trois premiers. J'aimerais les améliorer pour qu'il soit le plus agréable possible a la lecture! faites le moi savoir dans un commentaire en laissant votre adresse si vous n'etes pas inscrit!**

**Merci**

Les réponses aux commentaires se trouvent plus loin dans un autre chapitre. J'ai posté plusieurs chapitres à la fois, donc ils seront dans le prochain à être publié (5 ou 6)! Je ne vous oublie pas !


	2. Chapter 2: Le mariage de Fleur et Bill

**Chapitre 2 : Le mariage de Bill et Fleur**

Harry arriva dans la cour du terrier. Molly qui les avait entendu arriver, sortit de la maison pour les accueillir.

- Harry mon chéri te voilà enfin, Mrs Weasley venait de l'attraper pour le serrer dans ses bras

Elle les fit entrer et Harry fut accueillit par toute la famille. Il remarqua cependant que Ginny n'était pas présente.

Le Terrier était toujours aussi merveilleux pour Harry. Une maison de sorcière par excellence. Certes la maison n'était forcement rangé, et comment aurait elle pu l'être avec autant d'enfant, mais Harry aimait beaucoup l'aménagement, et la magie qui s'en dégageait.

Harry vit que Ron avait prit quelques centimètres en taille, mais aussi en largeur. Il avait une taille athlétique et Harry le soupçonnait de s'entraîner durement au quidditch. Hermione elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même, mais elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à discipliner ses cheveux. Les jumeaux eux, se ressemblaient toujours autant !! Ils avaient toujours les cheveux longs (cf. : Harry Potter 3 et 4), au grand désespoir de Molly.

Harry vit que tout était fin prêt pour le mariage qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain dans la matinée. Les tables et les chaises avaient été installées, cependant il apercevait encore quelques gnomes qui sautaient dans le jardin et essayaient de saboter les décorations

Lupin se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon je dois partir j'ai encore du travail à effectuer. Harry, on se voit dans 3 jours pour commencer ton entraînement. Tu as été mis au courant ???

-Oui, oui merci Rémus

Sur ce Lupin transplana laissant Harry avec ses amis.

- Harry, cette année tu dormira dans le grenier, on te l'a aménagé, en prenant soin de déloger la goule qui si trouvait. La chambre de Ron est occupée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Devant le discours de sa mère Ron, fit une grimace. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, et il se demanda qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Ron.

- Maman est ce que je pourrai dormir au grenier moi aussi avec Harry ? demanda Ron avec une expression suppliante sur le visage.

Mrs Weasley répondit par l'affirmative à la requête de son fils.

Hermione et Ron aidèrent Harry à monter ses affaires au grenier, et ce dernier une fois qu'ils furent seuls, montra la lettre de Dumbledore à ses amis.

- Harry !! Dumbledore t'avait dit de brûler la lettre dés que tu l'aurais lue, imagine qu'elle soit tombée entre de mauvaises mains, s'exclama Hermione totalement indignée.

Ron qui ne voulait pas qu'Hermione commence sa crise, se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

- oh ! Hermione laisse tomber, comment voulais tu qu'il puisse nous la montrer ??

- Il aurait juste pu nous dire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus.

Harry avait oublié de détruire la lettre, il n'y avait plus pensé.

- Désolé Hermione, je voulais d'abord te la montrer pour voir si toi tu ne voyais rien dans les mots de Dumbledore que je n'aurais su voir, des sens cachés, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Hermione ne répondit rien à cela mais fit une mine boudeuse. Aprés une courte pause Hermione ajouta :

- Non je n'ai rien vu.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Alors Harry que comptes tu faire ? demanda Ron

- Et bien je pense que je vais retourner à poudlard cette année, puisque je dois suivre ma formation et qu'un horcruxe se trouve là bas.

Hermione afficha une mine réjouie, elle voulait retourner à poudlard cette année pour passer ses aspics, mais l'amitié étant bien plus forte que son ambition, elle était prête à suivre Harry n'importe où. Ron aussi était ravi car il allait pouvoir jouer au quidditch et retrouver tous ses amis. Harry aussi était content d'y retourner car ça retardait toujours l'échéance et il se sentait en sécurité à poudlard malgré se qu'il c'était passé l'année dernière.

Harry et Ron s'apprêtèrent à redescendre mais Hermione les arrêta d'un raclement de gorge.

- Et la lettre Harry ! s'exclama t-elle a nouveau indignée.

Harry se retourna et prit la lettre qu'il avait posée sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis se décida.

- Lagardium inflamari.

La lettre prit tout à coup feu. Harry la regarda se consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres.

- voilà tu es satisfaite ! Ajouta t-il toujours de mauvaise fois sachant tout de même qu'elle avait raison.

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

Quand Harry, Hermione et Ron redescendirent pour manger, Harry eu la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir Ginny en grande conversation avec Dean Thomas. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui vira au rouge.

- Ginny a invité Dean à venir passer quelques jours à la maison, mais il repart demain après le mariage, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

- Ils se sont donc remis ensemble ??

Harry espéra que la réponse fut non, mais ce fut tout autre

C'est Hermione qui lui porta le coup de grâce.

- Ils se sont remis ensemble au début de l'été, deux semaines après que vous ayez rompu

Harry tourna machinalement la tête vers Ginny et Dean, et se mit à les maudire en silence. Après tout elle l'avait remplacé rapidement. Après toutes les belles paroles qu'ils s'étaient dits, elle avait osé le remplacer si vite. Harry s'attendait à la voir abattue et quelque part il aurait préféré. Ron et Hermione ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils auraient aimé être partout sauf ici à cet instant.

Ginny leva la tête et vit Harry, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Elle baissa la tête en premier et Harry partit vers le jardin, suivit de Ron et Hermionne. Finalement de voir Ginny en compagnie de Dean lui avait fait moins de mal qu'il l'aurait cru, mais il se sentait tout de même trahi et bafoué, il était en colère. Ses deux amis n'émirent aucun commentaire mais ils sentaient bien qu'Harry fulminait intérieurement.

Harry prit la direction du jardin pour aider à finir le nettoyage, pendant ce temps là, Hermione partit chercher des sandwichs en compagnie de Ron. Puis tous trois passèrent leur après midi à dégnomer le jardin.

Au repas du soir l'atmosphère était tendue entre les adolescents, Fred et George ne cessaient d'envoyer des sortilèges de lévitation vers Dean. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa chaise n'arrêtait pas de se lever, et a chaque fois qu'elle redescendait elle émettait un bruit sonore sous le poids de Dean. Bien entendu quand Ginny s'en aperçut, elle piqua sa crise en insultant les jumeaux de tous les noms.

Fleur elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de son mariage, elle était excitée comme une puce. Elle regardait Bill qui malgrés quelques cicatrices avait retrouvé un visage presque normal, maintenant que les plaies étaient refermées, il ressemblait beaucoup moins à Maugrey Fol œil. Une cicatrice fine partait du menton et finissait sous l'œil. Une autre lui barrait la joue droite. Le reste, la médecine de Ste mangouste avait réussi à le faire disparaitre. Bill avait toujours un goût prononcé pour la viande crue et les soirs de pleine lune il était seulement plus violent qu'a l'accoutumée, mais cela restait superficiel comparé à un véritable loup garou. Il semblait possédé par quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Bill restait donc enfermé dans une pièce pour ne blesser personne moralement mais aussi physiquement. Il n'y avait pas de métamorphose.

Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il fit un bref signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et monta. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Ginny de la tête, comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça. Il décida de ne plus y penser et se dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Après tout Ginny n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla la maison était en effervescence. Aprés un rapide petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, ils montèrent tous mettre leurs vêtements pour la cérémonie. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans la matinée.

Vers 11h Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit plusieurs personnes arriver au loin. En effet, des mesures de sécurité avaient était prises pour qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner près de la maison. Un portoloin avait donc été mis en place.

Harry sortit saluer les têtes qu'il connaissait. Il vit le professeur McGonagall, ainsi qu'Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid, professeur, salua Harry

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Hagrid visiblement heureux de revoir Harry, je suis content que dans les circonstances actuelles il puisse encore y avoir des moments heureux comme ce mariage.

-Allons Hagrid, souvenez-vous qu'il faut continuer à vivre et à être heureux, le professeur Dumbledore disait que c'était la meilleure arme contre le mage noir.

A l'évocation du nom de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, la mine de Hagrid s'assombrit. Il aimait beaucoup Dumbledore, et ce celui-ci avait beaucoup fait pour Hagrid. Il le tenait en grande estime.

Voyant cela, le professeur McGonagall tira Hagrid par le bras et l'amena plus loin saluer d'autres personnes.

Harry aperçut d'autres personnes comme Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et d'autres professeurs de Poudlard. Il vit aussi plusieurs personnes avec un fort accent et il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la famille de Fleur.

Tout le monde prit place dans le jardin aménagé de fleurs et de rubans. Des chaises avaient été disposées, et sur le devant se trouvait une petite estrade. Dessus, se trouvait une arcade décorée de lys blanc , de roses blanches et de rubans toujours de la même couleur. Sur cette estrade, Harry vit un homme et déduisa qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui allait marier les deux amoureux.

Une fois les invités assis, une douce musique parvint aux oreilles de Harry, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il n'y avait pas d'orchestre et cette musique étaient inconnus aux oreilles d'Harry. C'était un son très agréable, des voix douces qui chantaient sans pour autant émettre de parole compréhensible. Il était sous le charme. Il s'aperçut que toute l'assemblée l'était également. Il se tourna vers Hermionne qui était à ses coté et elle marmonna : « ce sont des fées de la foret des Carnutes ». Harry la vit fixer un point et regarda à son tour. Il vit de minuscules petits êtres, pas plus haut que son index. Il y avait autour d'eux une sorte d'aura lumineuse, et ils chantaient. Harry ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle splendide. Mais un « ah » de surprise l'obligea à tourner la tête. En effet Bill s'avançait avec à son bras sa future épouse. Fleur était tout simplement resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. C'était une robe assortit d'un simple bustier orné de petites perles blanches. Le bas de la robe était fait de satin blanc et se terminait par une longue traîne. Sa coiffure était relevée et retombait dans son dos par de magnifiques anglaises entourées de perles blanches. Le tout était parsemé de petites plumes et de fleurs blanches.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'homme qui se tenait maintenant au centre de l'estrade. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu ciel virant sur le blanc. Il tenait dans ses mains une cordelette de couleur dorée. Il prit la parole.

-Nous sommes en ce jour réuni pour célébrer l'union de cette femme et de cet homme.

Il posa alors la question de savoir si l'un et l'autre étaient toujours décidés à se marier. Ils répondirent tous deux par l'affirmative.

-Ce cordon ici présent est composé de deux fils tréssés. Fleur et Bill ont décidé de s'unir l'un à l'autre et leurs vies seront à tout jamais liées tout comme les fils de ce cordon. Ce cordon représente la force de leur amour et de leur engagement.

L'homme prit alors la main de Bill et celle de fleur et les plaça l'une au dessus de l'autre, paume contre paume. Il prit ensuite le cordon et avec sa baguette magique l'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Il récita alors des paroles que Harry ne comprit pas, certainement récitées dans un dialecte ancien de vielle magie. Il vit alors une sorte de poudre scintillante au dessus des mariés. La poudre changeait constamment de couleur jusqu'à se fixer dans des tons mauve parsemée de points d'argent. C'était vraiment magnifique.

Fleur et Bill se tournèrent vers l'assemblée et s'embrassèrent. Des applaudissements s'en suivirent. Ils étaient enfin mariés. Harry vit Mrs Weasley pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait Ron les yeux humides avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il regarda également Ginny qui tenait la main de Dean, celui-ci la regardait avec envie, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Elle se tourna vers Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cette fois ce fut Harry qui rompit le lien.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry assistait à un mariage de sorcier et il se dit que c'était l'une des choses les plus émouvantes qu'il ait pu voir dans sa vie, et il espérait un jour le revivre, non pas en spectateur, mais comme acteur. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny, il voulait encore capter son regard mais celle-ci était en train d'embrasser Dean. Il se posa mentalement la question de savoir si c'était réellement fini entre eux.

* * *

Il faudra attendre les prochains chapitres pour avoir la réponse.

Merci


	3. Chapter 3: Entraînement

**Chapitre 3 : Entraînement**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Harry avait fini tout ses devoirs, ainsi que Hermione. Ron lui, tardait à les faire. Harry se tenait obstinément loin de Ginny même si Dean était partie après le repas de fête. Pendant que Hermione discutait avec ginny, les garçons accompagnés des jumeaux s'entraînés dans le jardin au quidditch. Ron s'etait nettement amélioré et arrivé à bloquer huit buts sur dix.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer a table Harry vit qu'il y avait une assiette en plus. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris quand Rémus Lupin se joignit a eux. Dans l'après midi il prit Harry a part pour commencer son entraînement.

- Bon pour commencer je vais te dire en quoi va constituer exactement ton entraînement. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait chargé de t'apprendre à devenir un Animagus. Sache que cela ne sera pas facile. J'ai réussi à obtenir une potion très difficile à préparer qui te permettra de trouver ton animal et de l'apprivoiser plus vite, normalement ça prend plusieurs mois, mais la tout se fera pendant ton sommeil donc, il n'y aura pas les barrières de la conscience.

Harry se demanda en quel animal il pourrait bien se transformer. Il aurait bien aimé se transformer en un animal utile pour se défendre comme un lion, ou un tigre. Ça ne l'aurai pas non plus déranger de se transformer en cerf tout comme son père. Pendant que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées Rémus continua.

- Ensuite, tu auras des entraînements de maîtrise des sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous verrons des sorts simples pour commencer puis nous essayerons de les compliquer. On travaillera aussi la magie sans baguette .Tu aura des cours d'occlumencie, je ne suis pas aussi doué que le professeur Rogue mais je me débrouille.

A l'évocation du nom de son ancien professeur, Harry ressentit une bouffée de colère. Il avait prévenu tout le monde, mais comme Dumbledore s'acharner a lui faire confiance tout le monde croyait en lui. Et ou ça a mené ce cher directeur : a la mort. Sur cette pensée ironique, Harry regarda Lupin qui etait en train de sortir un livre qui avait l'air vraiment très ancien. Ceci attisa la curiosité de Harry.

- C'est quoi ce livre ?

- Ça c'est, c'est un livre écrit par Rowena Serdaigle. Il est unique. Il etait gardé précieusement au ministère de la magie car il contient des choses que le ministre ne voudrai pas voir divulguer. C'est un livre de magie, mais de magie pure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait que tu étudie cela, mais Arthur c'est donné beaucoup de mal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et pour le remplacer par une illusion.

Le survivant aurait voulu tout dire a Remus, le dernier des maraudeurs et ami de son père, car pour lui Peter Pettigrow n'etait pas un maraudeur. Mais il avait fait une promesse et il se devait de la respecter. Remus avait bien compris cela, et il ne posa aucune question à Harry sur sa mission.

- Qu'est ce que ce livre a de spécial ? demanda soudain Harry

- Il permet au détendeur du livre, d'invoquer une magie très spéciale. Peu de gens l'a possède, mais si Dumbledore voulait que tu es ce livre, c'est que tu dois la détenir. Je te laisserais ce livre, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider car je n'ai pas les connaissances requises. Je sais juste que ce livre sert a pouvoir contrôlé un des 4 éléments.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai de plus que les autres ?

Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait arriver a contrôlé l'une de ses choses.

Lupin lui apprit une chose étonnante.

- Il faut que tu sache Harry, que les quatre créateurs de poudlard contrôlaient chacun un de ses éléments. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Godric Griffondor contrôlé le feu, Helga Poufsouffle le vent, Rowena Serdaigle la terre et Salazar Serpentar l'eau. Seul leurs descendants peuvent contrôlés cette magie.

- Alors comment vais-je arriver à la contrôler ? demanda Harry perplexe.

- Il y a peu, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire des recherches sur les ancêtres de ta famille. J'ai pu facilement remonter jusqu'à la période de l'inquisition. Tu as du certainement apprendre en cour d'histoire de la magie, que les moldus de cette époque là, se sont livrés à une grande chasse aux sorciers. Ils ont réussi a trouver certains d'entre nous et on eu accès à certaines informations. Sans rentrée dans les détails ennuyeux. Même si nous avons réussit a éviter le pire et a rétablir la paix en faisant de nous une légende auprès des moldus, tout les documents datant d'avant cette époque ont été brûlés

- Cependant, continua lupin, en persévérant j'ai pu remonter plus loin et j'ai été surpris de découvrir que la famille Potter etait les descendants de Godric Griffondor. Donc en toute logique tu serais apte à contrôler un élément. Toute fois Harry, je te demanderais de commencer tout ceci quand tu seras de retour à Poudlard. Là bas de la vielle magie est à l'œuvre, il reste une empreinte de la magie de Godric Griffondor ainsi que celle de Dumbledore et elle pourront certainement te protéger si cette quête s'avérait dangereuse.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il etait en quelque sorte l'héritier de Griffondor. C'etait plus gratifiant que d'être considéré comme celui de Serpentard. Des détails vinrent s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Harry. Il etait donc logique qu'il ait pu retirer l'épée de Griffondor du choipeaux magique vu qu'il etait un véritable Griffondor et qui plus est son descendant.

Harry qui ne voulait pas mettre en danger la famille Weasley plus qu'il ne l'etait déjà en l'accueillant, se résigna a attendre quelque jour de plus.

- Très bien, j'attendrai d'être là bas, promis Harry

- Bien maintenant nous allons commencer par les sortilèges basiques, je sais qu'il y a deux ans, vous vous été amélioré avec l'AD mais je veux être bien sur que tu maîtrises tout ses sorts.

Apres une demi heure passée a tester les patronus, les sortilèges de bouclier et toute la panoplie des sortilèges de défense, Rémus vit que Harry était au top.

- Nous allons rendre l'exercice plus difficile. Tu vas essayer de crée un bouclier qui non seulement te protégera mais renverra le sort a celui qui te l'a envoyer. Je dois tout de même te prévenir que ce bouclier te protégera des sortilèges impardonnables, mais ils ne peuvent en aucun cas les renvoyer.

- Tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit et quand tu diras la formule du bouclier, tu penseras très fort à un miroir. Ça peut te paraître simple, mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration

Ce n'est seulement qu'après trois tentatives que Harry vit apparaître un résultat. En effet même si les sorts de l'atteignait pas, jusqu'a présent il n'atteignait pas Remus non plus. Il vit qu'il avait réussi quand Lupin se mit à danser comme une ballerine. Ceci fit sourire Harry.

- Finité incatatum ! Murmura Harry qui avait toujours un sourire, mais cette fois-ci de satisfaction.

Lupin s'arrêta de danser.

- Très bien Harry. Maintenant, nous allons essayer tout ses sortilèges mais d'abord informulés. Puis nous verrons si tu y arrives sans baguette. Les gens préfèrent souvent leur baguette magique car c'est moins épuisant. Mais la magie sans baguette se révèlent plus efficace sur le terrain, car il est impossible a ton ennemie de savoir quand tu va lancer un sort.

Quand Lupin du partir, Harry épuisait, n'etait toujours pas parvenue a lancer le sort, du bouclier retour a l'envoyeur sans prononcer un mot. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il réussit.

Le soir même de la première leçon de Lupin, Harry avait bu la potion. Ça nuit fut parsemer d'apparition de divers animaux. Dans ses songes il vit tout d'abord au milieux d'une clairière tout les animaux qui pouvait exister au monde. Harry les regardait sans savoir quoi faire, lorsque qu'une panthère s'avança et se laissa caresser. Harry crut qu'il avait trouvé son animal intérieur, mais il fut attiré par une lumière rouge et or qui venait du ciel et s'abattait sur la terre aux milieux des animaux. Harry s'avança, tandis que les animaux s'écartaient sur son passage. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Un bébé griffon etait étendu et le regardait de ses yeux vert. Harry comprit qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait a caresser l'animal mythique, il se réveilla avec une étrange impression de ne plus être seul.

Le lendemain, la journée de Harry ne fut pas toute rose. Tout d'abord il croisa ginny en sortant de la salle de bain. Ils se toisèrent du regard. Puis quand celle-ci fit mine de partir, Harry la retient par le bras en lui demandant seulement « pourquoi ?». Ginny se mit en colère.

- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas me dire avec qui je peux être ou non.

- Je voudrais seulement savoir si tu m'as un jour aimé, car je trouve que tu m'as vite remplacé. S'exclama Harry sarcastiquement

- Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? C'est toi qui m'a quitté je te le rappelle. Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je passe le restant de ma vie à te pleurer ?

Harry la regarda, il s'avait quelle avait raison, mais son comportement lui avait fait du mal.

- Je pensais que tu savais pourquoi je t'avais quitté, et que je ne l'avais pas fait de mon plein gré. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de te retrouver un jour morte, ou que l'on m'apprenne que Voldemort et ses mangemorts t'avaient enlevés ou fait du mal simplement parce que je t'aimais. Je ne te dis pas non plus de vivre une vie de none .J'espérais seulement que tu aurais un peu de respect pour se que l'on avait vécu ensemble.

Sur ces mots, les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent de larmes sans jamais couler. Elle murmura un vague je suis désolé que Harry n'entendit même pas, car il s'etait déjà retourné pour partir en direction des escaliers. Il bouillonnait de rage.

Le reste du séjour se passa plutôt bien, même si Ginny et lui s'évitait le plus possible. Leurs échanges se limitaient à des « bonjours », « bonsoirs », « merci » et « bonne nuit ».

Ron et Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils auraient voulu que tout se passe bien, et qu'ils puissent rester tout les quatre ensemble. Mais lorsque Ginny et Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce la tension etait palpable. Il etait donc assez fréquent que Hermione passe du temps avec ginny, laissant les garçon seul entre eux.

Lorsque Harry etait en cour particulier avec Rémus se qui arriver tout les après midi une fois sur deux, Hermione aider Ron a finir ses devoirs. Ils apprenaient aussi mieux à se connaître l'un par rapport a l'autre. En effet c'etait une des rare fois ou ils avaient l'occasion de se parler sans la présence de Harry. Cela étant ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ils avaient de plus en plus de sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Harry s'etait aperçu du changement de comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se disputait beaucoup moins et échanger fréquemment des petit regard complice. Harry se dit que cette situation etait peut être se qu'il fallait a ses deux amis. Ils avaient simplement besoin de se retrouver.

Les séances avec Lupin portaient ses fruits. Harry progressé rapidement. De plus quand Harry avait annoncé a Rémus que son animal été un griffon, il fut tout d'abord surpris mais ne s'en étonna qu'a moitié. Apres tout Harry etait le plus véritable de tout les Griffondor.

Il apprit aussi à Harry toute les techniques qu'il fallait maîtriser pour devenir un Animagus. Même si Harry avait fait une grande partie du travail, la métamorphose n'etait une chose aisée. Cela demandé beaucoup de concentration et de méditation. Il devait apprendre à se connaître (son animal et lui-même). Cette étape ce faisait par rêve puisque Harry continuait à prendre la potion. Cependant, aucun mot n'etait échanger entre eux. C'est par image qu'ils apprirent à se connaître. Peut a peu Harry ressentait le griffon dans son cœur. Quand il en parla a Lupin celui-ci lui affirma que se serait bientôt fini. Il ne manquait plus que la métamorphose.

C'est au cour du dernier entraînement que quelque chose de surprenant se produisit. Harry qui résistait de toutes ses forces aux attaques multiple de Lupin se sentit tout a coup faiblir. Il commencer a maîtriser la magie sans baguette mais ce n'etait pas encore ça. Cependant cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il pensa qu'il allait flancher quand tout a coup il ressentit le Griffon dans sa tête. Il lui demanda mentalement de l'aide et tout a coup l'énergie du Griffon s'étendit dans ton son corps, Harry se transforma en Griffon et bondit sur Lupin. Celui-ci surprit poussa un cri, puis rigola. Il etait a terre, quand Harry le laissa libre de ses mouvements.

Quand Harry se transforma de nouveau en humain, il etait tout fier de lui. Lupin le félicita. Le problème c'est que Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se transformer tout d'abord en griffon puis pour redevenir humain.

- Ne t'en fait pas ça viendra petit a petit. Surtout reste en contact avec ton animal, c'est grâce à lui que tu progresseras.

Harry avait beaucoup progressé grâce à Remus, il arrivait parfaitement à lancer des sorts sans les prononcer. Mais il avait encore du mal pour exercer la magie sans baguette. Il c'etait aussi forcé a faire des progrès en occlumencie car cela le rebutait. Le professeur Rogue c'etait tellement acharné sur lui que cette matière ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et lui laissé de mauvais souvenirs, surtout le jour ou il avait laissé sa curiosité l'emportait et avait découvert le passé de Rogue et de son père dans la pensine.

- je t'en prit Harry, il faut que tu continus a t'exercer. Demande l'aide de tes amis ils pourront certainement t'aider.

- je vous le promet, en attendant porter vous bien et faite attention a vous.

Harry et lupin se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Lupin s'apprêtait à partir et le lendemain Harry se retrouverait dans le poudlard express pour sa 7eme et dernière année.

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour cette fois. C'est encore un peu barbant avec beaucoup d'explication. J'espère que vous ne vous serez pas endormi devant votre écran. Dite moi si ça vous a plus en me laissant des reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup et j'aimerai savoir les défauts que vous trouvez a ma fic.

Le prochain chapitre se passera a poudlard et il y aura sûrement en partie une explication sur le livre de Rowena Serdaigle. J'essayerai de ne pas rendre trop barbant cette partie théorique.

Encore désolé pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas su voir.

Merci Amélie

J'attends avec impatience vos remarques.


	4. Chapter 4: Première semaine et surprises

Avant de commencer : Un grand merci a Leidala-chan pour m'avoir corrigé, et m'avoir aidé a voir ce qui n'allait pas.

ps: On m'a fait remarqué que les dialogues n'etaient pas marqué, donc les problemes de tiret sont reglés.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Première semaine et premières surprises**_

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express. Ils discutaient paisiblement en mangeant des dragées surprises de Berty Crochue et des Chocogrenouilles, quand une jeune fille entra dans le compartiment.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda t'elle en regardant tour à tour les trois amis

- Bien sûr il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Harry en souriant à la jeune inconnue.

Celle-ci s'assit à coté de Harry, Hermione et Ron étant assis tous les deux sur la même banquette. La jeune fille les regarda avec une expression bienveillante et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Melinda Larsen. Je viens d'Amérique, et je vais entrer en 7ème année.

Ron et Hermione se présentèrent tour à tour, puis ce fut le tour de Harry.

- Moi je suis Harry Potter. Et nous allons aussi rentrer en 7ème année à Griffondor.

- J'espère que je serai dans une bonne maison. Je ne veux surtout pas aller à Serpentard je n'ai entendu que de mauvaises choses sur celle-ci.

Melinda n'avait pas tiqué quand Harry s'était présenté. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il en avait assez que les gens le regardent comme un extraterrestre. Il trouva Melinda charmante et le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas aller à Serpentard la rendait encore plus sympathique aux yeux de Harry.

Harry regarda attentivement Melinda et se dit qu'elle était vraiment jolie.

Elle devait mesurer 1m65, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns tirant sur le noir. Ses cheveux lisses descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait un visage gracieux avec des pommettes roses, et son regard chocolat était associé à son sourire lumineux. Ils avaient tous deux une expression malicieuse. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche assez spéciale. Le décolleté de la chemise était ouvert comme un débardeur à grosses bretelles. Au lieu d'avoir les épaules dénudées, il y avait du tissu jusqu'aux poignets. Sa taille était cintrée par le vêtement, et au centre au lieu de trouver les habituels boutons, on trouvait des sortes de crochets en fer. Harry pensa que cette tenue lui allait à ravir et qu'elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Hermione semblait penser la même chose car elle regardait avec envie le petit chemisier de Melinda. Ron quant à lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Nos quatre compères discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Melinda leur racontait comment s'étaient passées ses études aux Etats-Unis. Elle venait d'une école située dans le Colorado. Il y avait plusieurs écoles. Une située dans le Colorado (, une) à Boston, une dans la région de Seattle, une autre à San Diego, Atlanta puis New york. Cela n'étonna pas Harry, un pays aussi grand que les Etats Unis devait avoir plusieurs écoles.

Harry et Ron l'informèrent des habitudes des professeurs, lui décrirent le château. En bref ils lui décrivirent la vie à Poudlard. Hermione, elle, lui raconta que les cours étaient passionnants, et commença à lui citer quelques passages du livre _L'histoire de Poudlard._

Quand Harry aborda le domaine du quidditch il vit une petite étincelle s'allumer dans les yeux de Melinda.

- Vous pratiquez aussi le quidditch comme sport ?? s'exclama t-elle en remuant sur la banquette.

- Oui et je suis attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe. Ron est gardien. Cependant cette année je sens que je vais avoir du mal à recruter de bons joueurs. De plus, de bons éléments ne seront plus a poudlard cette année. Nous avons cependant un gardien et une poursuiveuse hors pair.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh Harry tu oublies aussi un attrapeur époustouflant.

Harry se retourna vers Melinda qui avait écouté l'échange avec un vif intérêt.

- Et toi tu connais un petit peu le quidditch ? demanda curieusement Harry

- Oh oui, j'étais poursuiveuse dans mon équipe. J'adore le quidditch et je trouve que les Irlandais sont vraiment très forts, même si je pense que le plus doué des joueurs que j'ai pu voir reste Victor Krum.

Au nom de Krum, Ron se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas Victor Krum car il persistait à penser que Hermione aimait Krum plus que lui. Mais il reconnaissait quand même que c'était un grand joueur, même si c'était avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Une heure après, Hermione rappela à Ron qu'ils devaient aller dans le compartiment des préfets. En effet quelques jours avant la rentrée ils avaient tous reçu des lettres de Poudlard indiquant que Hermione était préfète en chef. Elle était toute contente. Ron aussi car lui n'avait pas été nommé préfet en chef, il aurait donc un peu plus la paix, mais pas suffisamment à son goût. Après cette bonne nouvelle Mrs Weasley, accompagnée de Ginny, était allée faire les courses pour l'année qui s'annonçait, achetant robes de sorcier, de bal, ingrédients divers, nourriture pour hiboux et le plus important : les livres. Maintenant que Mr Weasley avait un poste plus important au Ministère de la magie, il gagnait beaucoup plus d'argent. Même si ce n'était pas la grande fortune, il pouvait tout de même procurer à sa famille des affaires neuves et de bonne qualité.

Une fois seuls Harry se demanda de quoi ils pourraient bien parler. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier Melinda et se dit qu'ils pourraient devenir amis.

Il ne se demanda pas bien longtemps de quoi ils allaient pouvoir parler, car la conversation vint d'elle-même, il était surpris de voir comme il était facile de parler avec elle, lui qui la plupart du temps cherchait ses mots pour parler à une fille. Il se souvint alors de l'épisode Cho. Qu'est-ce que ça avait été difficile. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hermione et Ginny qu'il avait cette aisance. Le fait de penser à Ginny était vraiment difficile pour lui. En même temps qu'il pensait cela, il vit Ginny passer devant le compartiment main dans la main avec Dean et le visage de Harry se ferma tout a coup. Melinda s'en aperçu et posa sa main sur le bras de Harry et se pencha vers lui.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Melinda

- Si si, c'est juste que…, Harry ne put finir sa phrase et baissa les yeux.

Melinda qui avait suivit le regard de Harry au moment où Ginny passait devant lui, comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux là. Elle adressa un regard compatissant à Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, même si la jeune femme avait l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

Il continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, quand Hermione et Ron revinrent accompagnés de Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Après une courte présentation ils continuèrent à parler sur une ambiance bon enfant jusqu'à l'arrivée du train.

Ils firent le trajet tous ensemble jusqu'au château. Là ils laissèrent Melinda qui devait assister à la répartition. Dans son ancienne école les élèves étaient classés par niveau. On ne pouvait donc pas la placer n'importe où, les maisons de Poudlard accueillant chacune les élèves suivant les qualités et les traits de caractère de chacun.

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient assis à la table des Griffondors, Harry accorda un sourire encourageant à Melinda qui passait a coté d'eux. Ginny vit le sourire complice que Harry fit à la nouvelle, et elle se renfrogna.

Pendant que le choipeaux parlait de réunification pendant cette période obscure, où l'on perdait beaucoup de gens importants, Harry balaya la salle du regard. Il manquait un quart des élèves. Les parents avaient beaucoup hésité à remettre leurs enfants à l'école après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Crabbe et Goyle se sentaient perdus sans leur chef Malefoy. Ils ne paraissaient plus aussi imposants aux yeux de Harry.

Une fois que le chapeau eut finit son chant, la répartition put enfin commencer.

Les premières années furent vite répartis. En effet il y en avait moins que les autres années. Seulement une trentaine.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva.

Cette année nous avons une nouvelle élèves arrivant tout droit des Etats-Unis. Elle ira en 7eme année. Melinda Larsen veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête de Melinda. Cette dernière l'entendit parler dans sa tête.

- Oh je vois de très grandes qualités et un grand pouvoir, oh oui un très grand pouvoir. Alors où vais-je te mettre ? hum je crois que le mieux pour toi face à ce qu'il adviendra serait, GRIFFONDOR !!! s'exclama le choipeaux

Melinda était soulagée. Elle voulait se retrouver avec les gens avec qui elle avait très vite sympathisé. Elle entendit des cris venant de la table des Griffondor et les rejoignit. Elle fut accueillie par le sourire radieux que Harry lui adressait, et s'installa à coté de lui. Ginny n'aimait vraiment pas le comportement de ces deux la.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et prit la parole.

- Poudlard a rouvert ses portes. Nous avons pris cette décision, car nous pensions que nous devions le faire en hommage au Professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons renforcé la sécurité autour de Poudlard et retiré tous les objets qui permettraient aux Mangemorts de revenir dans l'école. Suite aux dernières volontés du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai donc pris la direction du château, le professeur Flitwick ici présent sera sous-directeur. Cependant j'assurerais toujours mes cours en même temps que la direction de cet établissement. Nous avons un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, le professeur Marchombre. Sur ce, bonne année à tous.

Harry regarda en direction de la table des professeurs et vit que le siège imposant de Dumbledore était désespérément vide. En effet le Professeur McGonagall n'avait pu se résigner à y prendre place. Elle avait conservé son siège à gauche de celui de Dumbledore.

Une fois le banquet fini, les Griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Hermione fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Melinda. Celle-ci était ravie de trouver un château aussi grand et plein de surprises.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Melinda. Notre trio avait tenu à ce que Melinda reste avec eux. Pour Hermione c'était l'occasion d'avoir un soutien féminin dans ce groupe majoritairement masculin.

Les emplois du temps furent distribués, et ils virent que l'année des ASPICS n'était pas de tout repos. Ils avaient des journées bien remplies, sauf le vendredi après-midi qui était libre. Hermione y vit une possibilité de réviser et se préparer aux examens, mais Ron et Harry, eux, virent des possibilités pour s'entraîner au quidditch, tout comme Melinda au grand désespoir de Hermione. Il y avait beaucoup d'heures de cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Même si maintenant c'était devenu une habitude, cela déplaisait toujours fortement à Harry et Ron qui firent des têtes de chiens battus, ce qui fit rire Melinda.

- Attends de voir ce que c'est avant de rire ! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire, dans une semaine tu nous demanderas de t'achever.

- Ron tu exagères comme toujours, répliqua Hermione, tout de même amusée, puis se tournant vers Melinda assise à ses cotés, ce n'est pas aussi terrible mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment agréable dit-elle avec une petite moue comme si elle reniflait.

Avant que Ron ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le courrier arriva. Hedwige venait d'amener une lettre à Harry. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et fut quelque peu étonné de voir quelle venait du professeur McGonagall qui le priait de venir le soir dans son bureau après la fin des cours avec la plus grande discrétion. Harry avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait très certainement le convaincre de lui dire une nouvelle fois ce qu'il faisait avec Dumbledore le soir de sa mort. Harry se dit que ce rendez-vous tombait à pic, il avait deux trois choses à lui demander.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Ron et Hermione, il leur répondit que le professeur McGonagall voulait le voir pour reconstituer l'équipe de Quidditch. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire devant Melinda, même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour tout lui dire et il n'en avait pas envie. Hermione et Ron comprirent très bien l'allusion au quidditch et ne dirent rien de plus. Melinda avait cependant bien senti que quelque chose clochait.

Harry vit que la Gazette du Sorcier était posée à coté de Hermione et le lui emprunta. Il vit en gros titre que les Aurors continuaient de chercher Severus Rogue. Harry commença la lecture de l'article.

_Severus Rogue toujours en cavale_

_L'ancien professeur de Potion, puis plus récemment de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard, Severus Rogue, est toujours recherché par les Aurors et la Police magique. Cet homme est recherché, pour le meurtre d'un homme qui etait déjà blessé, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps Albus Dumbledore. « Ce dernier s'acharnait à dire que Rogue n'était plus un Mangemort et qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance ». Ce sont là des paroles que l'ancien directeur répétait sans la moindre explication…._

Harry arrêta là sa lecture pour la reprendre plus bas, la Gazette du Sorcier rabâchant sans cesse que Dumbledore n'aurait pas du accorder sa confiance a Rogue. Harry se dit que cela devenait lassant. Apres tout Dumbledore avait payé cette erreur de jugement de sa vie.

_« Severus Rogue aurait été aperçu dernièrement dans Londres. Si vous apercevez cet homme faites très attention car il se pourrait que d'autres Mangemorts ou même Vous-Savez-Qui l'accompagnent. Prévenez tout suite le bureau des Aurors si vous le voyez. »_

_Rita _Skeeter_, reporteur à la Gazette du Sorcier._

Harry termina sa lecture en se disant que Rogue était perçu comme un criminel encore plus dangereux que son défunt parrain Sirius Black. Harry se dit qu'au moins, dans le cas de Rogue c'était mérité alors que Sirius n'avait rien fait si ce n'est de rester fidèle à ce qu'il croyait juste et à ses amis. De plus Sirius n'est pas un meurtrier.

Ils commencèrent donc par un premier cour de Potion avec les Serpentards. Ils reprirent leurs bonnes habitudes. La journée se passa sans encombre. A la fin des cours Harry se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore.

- Carabistouille.

Harry monta rapidement en haut de l'escalier, frappa à la porte et entra. Le professeur McGonagall l'attendait. Le bureau était comme dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait rien touché.

- Bonsoir Harry. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que les dernières volontés du professeur Dumbledore vous concernaient.

Harry était surpris et cela se voyait sur son visage. En voyant cela le professeur en face de lui, lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Il vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de son phénix Fumsek.

- Oh oui ça je le sais, je… Harry n'en dit pas plus, il ne voulait pas que le professeur McGonagall sache qu'il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore.

- Je ne vous demande rien de plus, Harry, je sais que cela ne me concerne pas. Si ce n'etait pas important Albus n'aurait pas pris toutes ces précautions à votre égard.

Elle s'assit derrière le bureau et invita Harry à faire de même sur une chaise qu'elle venait de faire apparaître avec sa baguette. Certes la chaise n'était pas aussi confortable que les fauteuils que Dumbledore mettait à sa disposition quand il venait dans son bureau, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préférait cent fois cette chaise au fauteuil où il savait que Voldemort s'était assis. (Tome 6, dans la Pensine).

Elle prit un papier qui était posé devant elle et rajusta ses lunettes.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous laisse tout le matériel qu'il y a dans cette armoire.

Elle montra du doigt la même armoire où, Harry le savait, la Pensine était rangée.

- Etrangement, c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas réussit à toucher. Elle refuse de s'ouvrir.

Vous permettez ? demanda Harry en se levant.

Le professeur McGonagall répondit « oui » d'un signe de la tête.

Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à l'ouvrir, il vit à l'intérieur la Pensine avec toutes les fioles des souvenirs qu'il avait pu voir l'année précédente, un Scrutoscope et divers objets que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il referma l'armoire et se tourna vers son professeur.

- Bien, je vois que cette armoire vous était bien destinée. Vous pourrez venir ici quand vous le désirer. De plus le professeur Dumbledore vous a laissé un libre accès à sa bibliothèque personnelle même si je suis contre. Il y a des livres qui pourraient s'avérer très dangereux.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et regarda Harry intensément, ce dernier déglutit difficilement et ajouta :

- Merci professeur. Merci de me faire confiance.

Harry monta les marches qui se trouvaient derrière le bureau où était assise le professeur McGonagall et trouva une petite bibliothèque avec des livres plus ou moins anciens. Il vit un livre qui attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un, ouvrage d'illustrations d'objets magiques. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut être voir de plus près à quoi ressemblaient les Horcruxes manquants et avoir le loisir de trouver des renseignements dessus et pour pouvoir les détruire.

Il se retourna et demanda au professeur McGonagall s'il pouvait prendre le livre. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle lui demanda cependant de le cacher dans son sac pour ne pas attirer l'attention et de le mettre au plus vite dans un endroit sûr. Harry la remercia.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda des documents sur son bureau et il comprit que l'entretien était fini. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna vivement. Il se souvint qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Professeur, il faut absolument que je vous demande quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore en a fait mention, mais je serai peut-être obligé de m'absenter. Je voudrais avoir l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard à n'importe quel moment.

Harry vit que le professeur McGonagall hésitait.

- Normalement le règlement stipule que sauf cas exceptionnel d'urgence, nul n'a le droit de quitter l'enceinte du château. Cependant je pense que toutes les précautions qu'a prises Albus à votre égard n'ont pas été prises pour rien. Je vous autorise donc à quitter le château, mais je vous demande de me prévenir. Cette année les choses sont différentes et je n'ai pas pu empêcher le ministère de s'immiscer dans les affaires de Poudlard Harry. Je sais que ce que vous devez accomplir est très important, donc je vous couvrirai du mieux que je peux, mais je veux que vous m'avertissiez avant de quitter l'enceinte du château.

- Merci professeur. Je vous le promets.

Harry comprenait très bien le point de vue du professeur McGonagall, il ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Il voyait bien qu'elle était de son coté.

- Une dernière chose Potter, trouvez-moi vite des joueurs pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis. Je suis toujours la directrice de Griffondor et je tiens bien conserver la Coupe une année de plus.

- Comptez sur moi professeur. Bonne soirée.

Harry lui accorda un magnifique sourire puis partit en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors. Là bas il vit Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient. Melinda n'était pas là. Harry pensa qu'elle avait voulu les laisser seuls. Elle lui avait fait la réflexion plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui avait posé la question car elle voulait savoir si Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble. Harry avait alors rigolé et il lui avait dit qu'il aurait bien aimé, seulement ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Cependant il avoua qu'ils s'étaient nettement rapprochés depuis environ un an.

Il vit Lavande Brown qui était revenue pour sa dernière année, elle était accompagnée de Parvati Patil. Les sœurs Patil avaient eu l'autorisation de revenir cette année à l'école. Apparemment il y aurait eu des discutions houleuses entre elles et leurs parents, mais comme elles étaient majeures elles avaient choisi d'elles-mêmes de revenir. Lavande regardait Ron se disputer avec Hermione, elle le regardait avec envie. Elle aussi aurait voulu pouvoir être proche de Ron à nouveau même si c'était pour se disputer, au moins il ferait attention à elle. Harry s'avança alors vers ses deux amis.

- Ecoutes Hermione tu vas pas recommencer ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois derrière mon dos ?! s'exclama Ron, exaspéré.

De toute évidence Hermione avait dû faire une remarque que Ron n'avait pas dû apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu passes plus de temps à lire tes revues de Quidditch qu'à étudier.

- C'est notre première journée Hermione, laisse moi le temps de souffler. Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache.

Hermione soupira et se demanda intérieurement quand est-ce qu'il grandirait, s'il grandirait un jour ! D'un autre coté elle adorait ce coté insouciant de Ron, c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. C'était là, le problème et la faiblesse de Hermione, elle ne pouvait résister, et si en plus il commençait à lui faire son petit air de gamin c'était fini. Cet air la qui avait le don de l'énerver, a certains moment avait aussi le don de l'amuser. Allez comprendre !

- Bon très bien, mais tu pourrais au moins m'aider à finir les vêtements que je vais laisser pour les elfes de maison.

- Oh Hermione arrête un peu tu veux ? En plus aucun elfe n'a été libéré. C'est Dobby qui prenait tous les vêtements.

Harry se dit que Ron n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il lui avait confié l'année précédente que Dobby avait pris tous les vêtements laissés par Hermione. Cela avait bien fait rigoler Ron sur le moment. Mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aborder le sujet, car Hermione était déjà remontée et là elle allait carrément péter les plombs.

Ron qui avait vu arriver Harry, lui fit un regard suppliant pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, mais Harry préféra le laisser se débrouiller tout seul et se dirigea lentement, très lentement vers le dortoir, pour avoir le loisir d'entendre comment Ron allait se sortir de là.

- QUOI ?!?! S'écria Hermione visiblement très énervée, comment sais-tu ça ?

- Et bien l'année dernière on a vu que Dobby portait tous tes vêtements et il nous a dit que les autres elfes de maison ne venaient plus de peur d'être libéré contre leur volonté.

Ron n'en menait pas large et Hermione le voyait bien, mais elle décida de faire durer son calvaire un peu plus. Après tout il l'avait laissée se démener sans rien lui dire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda t-elle toujours furieuse.

Ron décida d'être honnête avec elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et Harry non plus. Je savais que c'était important pour toi, mais franchement arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois qu'on parle des elfes de maison, ça devient saoûlant, et t'arrivera a rien, c'est comme ça.

- Mais ces elfes doivent être libérés, je suis certaine que c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Ils n'ont pas envie de vivre en esclavage. T'aimerais qu'on t'oblige a faire n'importe quoi ?

- Ecoute, toi par exemple tu aimes étudier, et moi je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer faire ça, mais je te respecte, et je ne t'obligerai jamais à arrêter ou à brûler tous tes livres. Eh bien les elfes c'est pareil, c'est leur raison de vivre, alors laisse les faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Hermione se calma et réfléchit quelque peu. Les paroles de Ron etait pertinentes et elle ne trouva rien à redire. Ron avait sans doute raison. Elle lui sourit et continuèrent sur une note plus douce. Elle trouvait que Ron avait mûrit et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Avant il aurait fuit ce genre de discussion, et là il avait même prit le temps de lui expliquer son point de vue. Elle repensa à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue et se souvint que Ron avait mentionné le fait que Harry le savait. Elle se remit à bouillonner de rage. Ron elle comprenait, c'était dans sa nature, mais Harry…. Et voila que c'était repartit !

Harry qui avait suivit l'échange était monté ranger son livre, quand il avait vu que Hermione s'était calmée. Il était fier de Ron il commençait à avoir le comportement que voulait Hermione, il se dit qu'après tout Ron n'etait peut-être pas un cas désespéré.

Il monta dans le dortoir, il marcha près du mur et il eut la bonne surprise de voir que le plancher bougeait. Il regarda de plus près et il vit qu'une latte etait bancale. Il l'enleva et vit qu'il y avait assez d'espace dessous pour cacher ses affaires qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui. Cette latte se trouvait entre son lit et celui de Ron, c'était parfait. Il prit le livre qu'il venait de prendre dans la bibliothèque, intitulé _Objets précieux magiques à travers les âges, _et le mit sous la latte. Il y glissa aussi sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur. Il garda cependant le livre de Rowena Serdaigle. Il se dit qu'il pourrait le lire le soir quand tout le monde le mit donc sous son matelas, et referma la latte. En marchant dessus il s'aperçut qu'elle grinçait seulement. Il l'avait bien remise, donc aucun risque qu'elle ne se relève.

Il redescendit et vit Hermione, toujours vexée, et se demanda ce que Ron avait bien pu lui faire. Mais il fut surpris quand Hermione lui sauta dessus.

- Alors c'est toi qui a découvert que les vêtements ne servaient à rien. Tu l'as dit à Ron mais pas à moi…

- Hermione, as-tu l'intention de continuer à me crier dessus comme tu le fais, ou veux tu savoir ce que me voulait McGonagall ? la coupa Harry.

Hermione se tut immédiatement au grand soulagement de Ron et Harry. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils furent impressionnés par le comportement de McGonagall, elle qui était habituellement si stricte.

Ils furent coupés de leur conversation quand ils virent le portrait de la grosse dame basculer et Melinda qui venait vers eux. Ils descendirent donc prendre leur repas.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Harry était seul avec Melinda en train de faire leurs devoirs. Hermione avait obligé Ron à les faire en même temps qu'elle. Ils étaient donc sortit faire une ronde dans le château. Les nouvelles règles pour les préfets étant plus strictes, ils devaient effectuer tous les soirs des rondes dans l'école.

Ainsi Harry et Melinda discutaient en même temps qu'ils travaillaient. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment s'apprécier. Pendant que Harry rigolait de bon cœur avec Melinda, il vit Ginny passer devant lui, une expression de dégoût sur son visage habituellement si ravissant. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup de rire. Elle ne lui adressa aucun regard et s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir.

Melinda qui avait observé le manège de ses deux-là, osa enfin demander à Harry ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

- On était ensemble l'année dernière, et j'ai dû renoncer à elle l'été dernier. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait mais elle m'a bien vite remplacé, soupira Harry.

- Oh je vois, mais pourquoi l'as-tu quittée si tu savais que cela te rendrait triste?

Harry la regarda. Il était en train de se livrer à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'en avait parlé ni à Hermione ni à Ron, tous les deux étant beaucoup trop impliqués dans cette histoire. Il se dit qu'après tout il n'avait rien à perdre et que cela lui ferait peut être du bien de vider son sac, sans toutefois révéler ce qu'il tenait à garder secret.

- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je l'ai quittée, c'est trop compliqué et je préfère ne pas m'étendre, mais bon je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes.

Melinda sourit à cette remarque.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle a une attitude aussi hostile envers toi, surtout quand je suis dans les parages. Elle est de nature jalouse ? demanda-t-elle

- Non mais en général il est rare de me voir parler à une autre fille comme je le fais avec toi. A part Hermione bien sûr, donc je suppose qu'elle doit se poser des questions.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça, je pourrais aller la voir déjà pour me présenter et lui dire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous si ce n'est de la sympathie.

Le fait que Melinda ait de la sympathie pour lui, lui fit chaud au cœur. C'est ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle.

- Non laisse tomber, c'est gentil mais ça passera, la remercia Harry.

Il préféra changer de sujet. Il n'était jamais à l'aise quand on parlait de ses sentiments.

- Au fait les sélections de Quidditch se font dans quelques jours, tu veux t'y inscrire ? Après tout tu pourrais faire une bonne joueuse.

- Oui, bonne idée !

L'heure était déjà avancée quand ils montèrent se coucher, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

Après avoir salué Melinda, il monta et vit que tout le monde dormait. Il sortit donc le livre. Il l'ouvrit et vit que les pages, malgré le fait qu'elles soient très anciennes, n'étaient pas vraiment abîmées. Il se dit que ce livre n'avait pas dû souvent être lu. Il commença donc la lecture.

Rowena commençait par décrire sa vie et celle de ses trois collaborateurs. Elle expliquait comment ils avaient eu l'idée de créer Poudlard, et comment était arrivé tout ce qui se passa par la suite, de la confection de l'épée de Griffondor à l'animosité de Serpentard pour les enfants de moldus et par conséquent à la création de la Chambre des Secrets que Harry avait finalement trouvée lorsqu'il avait réussi à tuer le monstre qui s'y trouvait avec l'aide de Fumsek.

Harry passa rapidement sur ces chapitres plus ou moins ennuyeux. Il se dit que si Hermione avait été là, elle l'aurait certainement réprimandé. Elle accordait une grande importance aux livres en général, alors là un livre écrit par un des quatre fondateurs, elle n'en n'aurait pas perdu une miette ! Il sourit à cette pensée et poursuivi sa lecture en piquant la boite de Dragée Surprises de Bertie Crochue sur le lit de Ron.

Rowena Serdaigle parlait de la quête commune des autres fondateurs : trouver _les pouvoirs de la Lune_. Après des années et des années de recherches fructueuses ils décidèrent tous les quatre de partir à l'aventure. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le continent africain, source de magie ancestrale. Ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient après des mois et des mois d'acharnement : les Montagnes de la Lune.

Harry fut subjugué par la description que faisait Rowena de ces montagnes.

« Les Montagnes de la Lune reluisaient de l'éclat des cristaux et des minéraux précieux, mais elles étaient gardées par les féroces griffons. Ces créatures fascinantes mi-aigles, mi-lion, étaient suffisamment fortes pour enlever des hommes dans leurs serres.

Les hommes de la tribu vivant à cet endroit appartenaient à la race des cyclopes et portaient le nom d'Arimaspiens. Ils luttaient contre les griffons pour s'emparer de leurs trésors. Avec les serres des griffons ils fabriquaient des coupes et avec leurs côtes des arcs. »

Harry arrêta quelque peu la lecture. Il trouvait fascinant de voir à quel point Rowena avait été passionnée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il espérait lui aussi vivre assez longtemps pour vivre de telle aventure. En cet instant, il rêvait de parcourir le monde. Il continua sa lecture.

Rowena disait qu'à l'instant où Godric avait vu les griffons en si grand nombre, elle l'avait vu sourire avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Il se sentait chez lui au milieu de ses semblables.

Harry sentait, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il sentait que Rowena avait beaucoup d'affection pour Godric Griffondor.

« Grâce à l'aide de Godric nous avons pu entrer dans les grottes de la montagne et trouver le pouvoir qu'elles renfermaient : le pouvoir des quatre éléments. C'est ainsi qu'en unissant nos magies nous avons pu les libérer. Nous avons vu les éléments qui brillaient au-dessus de nos têtes, comme des sortes de fumée, verte pour la terre, orange pour le feu, bleu pour l'eau et blanche pour le vent. Nous regardions tous avec émerveillement les éléments quand tout à coup ils se sont mis à tourner très vite au-dessus de nos têtes. Je me suis sentie angoissée quand j'ai vu la fumée verte s'introduire en moi. Puis j'ai senti un bien-être m'envahir. Je vis les autres éléments s'introduire dans mes compagnons. Godric reçut le feu, Helga le vent et Serpentard l'eau. »

Harry arrêta sa lecture à la fin de ce passage. Tout comme lui Rowena Serdaigle ne semblait pas apprécier Serpentard. Harry voyait cela car elle appelait tous ses compagnons par leur prénom sauf Salazar Serpentard.

Il referma le livre et le rangea dans sa table de chevet, il ne voulait pas courir le risque que ses camarades de chambre le voient ranger le livre sous la latte.

Il s'abandonna donc aux bras de Morphée la tête remplie de songes portant sur de fabuleux voyages et de merveilleuses aventures.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Je me suis inspirée de légendes que j'ai trouvées surtout sur les Montagnes de la Lune en les arrangeant pour les besoins de mon histoire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des commentaires.

Merci

Amélie


	5. Chapter 5: Premier cour de dfcm

_**Chapitre 5 : premier cour de dfcm**_

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, il avait assimilé toutes les données qu'il avait pu lire au sujet des quatre fondateurs. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais il devait remettre ça à plus tard. En effet les cours l'attendaient, et il avait une journée assez chargée aujourd'hui. C'etait bien la première fois qu'il se sentait passionné par un bouquin !

Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis. Il n'évoqua pas ce qu'il avait appris sur les éléments car Melinda se trouvait là et il ne voulait pas en dire trop.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec leur nouveau professeur, le professeur Marchombre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils virent que celle-ci avait changé. En effet on pouvait y trouver des portraits de meurtriers ou de dangereux fou furieux accrochés un peu partout sur les murs de la salle. Il y avait aussi des objets que Harry aurait qualifié d'instruments de torture .Des sortes de planches écarteleuse, des sarcophages munis de longs pics qui certes n'étaient pas assez longs et solides pour tuer un homme, mais qui selon Harry pouvaient atrocement faire souffrir. Aussi il se demanda où est ce qu'il était tombé.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à la « galerie des horreurs » ou plutôt la galerie de la torture, il vit leur professeur entrer. C'était une jeune femme, qui à première vue avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Harry se demandait comment une femme avec une expression aussi bienveillante sur le visage pouvait avoir des instruments pareils. A en juger par l'expression de ses camarades, ils devaient penser la même chose. Il vit que Hermione regardait ses objets avec mépris et une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Leur professeur était debout en face de sa classe et attendait visiblement que les élèves s'intéressent à elle plutôt qu'à ce qui se trouvait dans la salle de classe. Elle était plutôt grande, brune ou plutôt châtain clair, avec des cheveux mi-longs avec de grosses anglaises. Elle avait des yeux gris avec quelques touches de vert. Le professeur Marchombre était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'une belle femme. De plus elle avait quelques rondeurs bien placées qui faisaient tout son charme.

Cependant Hermione semblait scandalisée par cette femme, elle était habillée d'un pantalon de cuir noir ultra moulant accompagné de bottes à talons pointus et très hauts. Le pire pour Hermione c'était son décolleté. C'était un bustier de cuir rouge presque marron tellement il était foncé, il mettait en valeur une poitrine plus que généreuse. Elle sembla penser que c'était une tenue indécente pour enseigner dans une école. A en juger par le regard et le sourire béat de Ron, celui-ci ne semblait pas penser la même chose.

Une fois qu'il y eut le silence dans la pièce le professeur Marchombre put enfin prendre la parole.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Helena Marchombre. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé si je voulais bien venir enseigner cette année à Poudlard. A l'origine je suis une mercenaire d'Endurithe.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe à l'énonciation de ce métier. Harry ne comprenait pas. Etant élevé par des moldus, il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des mercenaires d'Endurithe.

- Donc pour commencer, ouvrez vos livres sur le sommaire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a trois grandes parties. Nous commencerons par la première : la défense contre les créatures dangereuses, mais surtout celles qui peuvent être maléfique. Il faut savoir que les mages noirs se servent souvent de créatures diverses pour arriver a leurs fins.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des exemples de créatures ? demanda le professeur Marchombre.

Hermione qui était toujours tendue surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu les mots de « mercenaire d'endurithe » leva quand même la main. A sa grande surprise, Neville Londubat, Harry et Melinda aussi.

Le professeur Marchombre fixa un instant les personnes qui voulaient prendre la parole.

- Mr Potter. Elle donna donc la parole a Harry

Harry ne fut pas surpris qu'elle sache son nom. Cet été la tante Pétunia l'avait obligé à aller chez le coiffeur, car ils devaient recevoir des personnes très haut placées, et le front de Harry à son plus grand désespoir avait été dégagé et laissait donc voir sa cicatrice légendaire. Ce qui avait étonné le plus Harry, c'est que sa tante et son oncle n'aient pas voulu le cacher. Quand il leur en avait parlé, ils lui avaient dit en marmonnant qu'ils devaient faire visiter la maison, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le cacher comme d'habitude. Harry reprit ses esprits et regarda son nouveau professeur.

- Il me semble que Voldemort a fait appel aux détraqueurs, dit-il sans se soucier des petits cris qui avaient retenti a l'évocation du mage noir.

Le professeur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Apparemment cela ne lui faisait rien d'entendre ce nom. Elle accorda un sourire à Harry avant de continuer.

- J'accorde 5 points à Griffondor. En effet celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom a réussit a convaincre plusieurs sortes de créatures de le rejoindre. En échange il leur a promis tout ce que les créatures désiraient ou ce dont elles avaient besoin. Les détraqueurs en font partit. D'après ce que j'ai entendu je pense que vous en avez tous aperçu. Ce sont des créatures qui se nourrissent de la peur des gens et leur baiser prive tout être humain de son âme. Pour s'en débarrasser il faut faire apparaître un patronus, et nous verrons comment en faire apparaître un au cours du trimestre, même si je sais que certains d'entre vous savent déjà le faire.

En effet la plupart des élèves de 7ème année avaient déjà vu des détraqueurs puisqu'il y a 4 ans, le ministre de l'époque Cornélius Fudge en avait fait poster à Poudlard.

- Mr Londubat, appela le professeur Marchombre.

Euh oui, dit ce dernier complètement sonné comme si on l'avait assommé avec un balai !

- Et bien il me semble que vous vouliez prendre la parole, dit elle en l'encourageant du regard.

Harry était lui aussi sonné, il se demandait comment elle connaissait le nom de Neville. Il trouvait cette femme plus que surprenante.

- euh oui c vrai

Après une courte pause comme pour se remettre les idées en place, Neville continua.

- Je crois qu'il y a aussi les géants.

Après avoir répondu par l'affirmative, le professeur Marchombre leur expliqua comme elle l'avait fait pour les détraqueurs, comment se défendre contre les géants. Elle donna ensuite la parole a Melinda, ce qui surpris encore une fois Harry, car elle savait déjà son nom alors que Melinda venait d'arriver.

- Il existe aussi les manticores

- En effet les manticores sont aussi des créatures qui ont été manipulées plusieurs fois par des sorciers mal intentionnés.

Elle se retourna vers le tableau et d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître une image de manticore.

- La manticore est un animal extrêmement dangereux, originaire de Grèce, avec une tête humaine, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion. Aussi rare et redoutable que la Chimère, la Manticore a la réputation de chantonner tout doucement en dévorant ses victimes. La peau de la Manticore a le pouvoir de repousser presque tous les sortilèges connus et sa piqûre provoque une mort presque instantanée. Il n'existe q'un seul sortilège capable de tuer une manticore. C'est le sortilège losfsokm qui fait bouillir le sang de la manticore jusqu'a la tuer. Le seul problème c'est que ce sort met une dizaine de minutes avant de provoquer la mort, et la manticore aura eu largement le temps de vous tuer. J'accorde encore 10 points à griffondor.

Helena vit qu'elle avait réussi a captiver son public grâce a ses connaissances. Elle devait admettre aussi qu'elle se savait très impressionnante. Elle continua donc sur sa lancée.

- Il n'y a pas que les géants, les détraqueurs, ou les manticores. Il y a aussi les chimères, les focifères et les Moremplis. Je ne vais pas vous lire toute la liste. Nous les verrons au fur est à mesure.

Harry la vit se retourner vers le tableau et faire disparaître l'image de la manticore. Elle pivota de nouveau avec grâce vers ses élèves. Elle croisa ses mains et ajouta :

- Et bien c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir, mais je veux 25 cm de parchemin sur les chimères pour le prochain cours. Merci.

Harry demanda alors ce qu'étaient des mercenaires d'endurithe. Contre toute attente c'est Ron qui lui répondit.

- Ce sont des mercenaires spéciaux qui sont chargé par des particuliers de retrouver des personnes et de les faire parler par des moyens de torture moldus et barbares. Ce sont des gens surentraînés au combat, qui ne reculent devant rien. Ils sont attirés par l'appât du gain, mais ils restent loyaux. Ils seraient prêts à mourir pour leur travail. Cependant ils ne s'en prennent jamais à des innocents et ne donnent jamais la mort sauf si c'est pour se défendre.

Après ce charmant tableau, Harry se dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais exercer un tel métier. Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé une femme aussi charmante a être le pire cauchemar de certaines personnes.

Peu après, Hermione regarda son emploi du temps et elle vit qu'il y avait une heure de libre. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit sur ses intentions qui étaient sûrement d'aller a la bibliothèque, Harry proposa d'aller s'asseoir près du lac.

Il faisait encore bon, et il y avait un magnifique soleil. Ils choisirent un arbre isolé près du lac. Hermione prit directement un livre dans son sac et commença à lire. Ron avait sortie un magazine de quidditch et commença à le feuilleter. Harry se tourna vers Melinda qui semblait rêvasser en regardant fixement le lac.

- Melinda tu viens d'une famille de moldus ou de sorcier ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, mon père est un auror et ma mère etait professeur de botanique jusqu'à ce que je vienne au monde.

- Et comment ce fait-il que tu ais déménager ? demanda Hermione qui avait relevé le nez de son livre

- Mon père a décidé de venir vivre ici, car il y a plus de travail avec tout se qui se passe. Ma mère est morte il y a maintenant 4 ans et mon père ne pouvait plus rester là-bas, donc me voici auprès de vous !!

Melinda préféra finir sur une note plus joyeuse car a chaque fois qu'elle évoquait la mort de sa mère, cela mettait tout le monde mal a l'aise.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une bonne heure. Hermione et Ron semblaient vraiment apprécier Melinda. Il fallait dire qu'aux yeux de Harry Melinda était une fille vraiment sympathique toujours souriante, avec toujours un mot gentil. De plus il la trouvait très jolie !!!

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall, Harry s'arrêta pour mettre un papier annonçant que le lendemain soir, il y aurait les sélections pour trouver des joueurs de quidditch. Melinda regarda Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux me présenter moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr je serais ravie de te voir dans l'équipe ! lui dit –il en lui souriant.

Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Ginny qui se trouvait dans la grande salle en train de faire quelques devoirs en compagnie de Luna. Elle semblait furieuse. Melinda l'avait remarqué et se dit que même si Harry ne voulait pas, elle irait quand même parler a Ginny car elle n'avait rien fait à cette fille et elle ne voulait pas se voir attirer des ennuis surtout par le petite sœur de Ron. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair dès le début.

Ils prirent donc leur déjeuner. Harry semblait dans les nuages. Il repensait à R.A.B. Il ne savait toujours pas qui c'etait. Hermione, Ron et lui avaient cherché, mais impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Harry se dit qu'il allait d'abord essayer de retrouver l'horcruxe qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Il se promit de chercher, mais chaque chose en son temps. Il voulait d'abord finir les passages importants du livre de Rowena Serdaigle pour pouvoir contrôler un élément. En même temps il se dit que contrôler cet élément pourrait être un atout contre Voldemort, mais s'il n'arrivait pas a trouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes ça ne lui servirait a rien. C'était un vrai combat qui se livrait dans la tête de Harry. Mais puisque il avait commencé la recherche de son élément il allait continuer.

La journée continua dans sa lancée c'est-à-dire sans encombre.

Le lendemain soir, Harry se trouvait en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Melinda sur le terrain de quidditch. Il y avait aussi Ginny et Dean.

Il commença le recrutement. Ron serait de nouveau gardien. Ginny serait poursuiveuse et Dean serait cette année batteur. Il manquait encore 2 poursuiveurs et un batteur. Harry fit passer Melinda en premier sous le regard courroucé de Ginny. Elle espérait secrètement que Melinda soit une mauvaise joueuse. Hélas pour elle il s'avérait qu'elle volait parfaitement bien.

Harry fut stupéfait. Melinda volait plus que bien. Elle avait une aisance sur un balai. Il lui lança le souafle quelle rattrapa sans peine et fila droit sur les but a une vitesse étonnante. Elle marqua sans problème. Harry la mit ensuite au poste de batteuse, et la encore elle pourrait largement faire l'affaire.

- Je te laisse le choix de choisir le poste que tu veux. Tu es aussi bonne dans l'un comme dans l'autre.

- Et bien dans ce cas je préfère être poursuiveuse. C'était mon poste dans mon ancienne école. J'étais aussi capitaine mais je suis heureuse de plus l'être ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme les mecs détestent être commandés par une fille, l'horreur.

Tous se mirent à rire. Même Ginny qui eut plutôt un petit sourire qu'elle enleva aussitôt de ses lèvres. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle n'allait pas en plus avoir de la sympathie pour cette fille.

La suite de la sélection continua et Harry repris dans son équipe Demelza Robins qui etait une très bonne poursuiveuse, et très doué pour éviter les cognards. Il reprit aussi Jimmy Peakes comme batteur. L'équipe de Griffondor etait donc au complet. Il etait content que cela soit finit. Il renvoya les autres en les remerciant. Cette année il avait évité de faire passer Romilda Vane et tout sa clique. Il savait qu'elle était venu seulement pour le voir.

Dans la soirée, Ron et Hermione étant allés faire leur ronde habituelle, Harry se trouvait seul dans la salle commune a faire ses devoirs, quand il vit Melinda qui rentrait visiblement pas très contente. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil ou plutôt elle se jeta sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry, et elle ruminait dans son coin. Harry la trouva très jolie avec son petit air d'enfant pas du tout content. Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

- Qu'est qui se passe, tu as rencontré Peeves et ses mauvaises blagues ?? demanda Harry en rigolant.

- Si ce n'etait que ça, mais non j'ai croisé Ginny et j'ai décidé de lui parler.

A l'évocation du nom de Ginny, Harry perdit son sourire. Il regarda Melinda et l'incita à continuer son récit.

- Je lui ai donc demandé ce qu'elle avait contre moi, et elle m'a répondu qu'elle voyait très bien dans mon petit jeu et que je ne cherchais qu'à te mettre le grappin dessus. Alors je me suis énervée en lui disant que c'était faux et qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de me connaître, et que si j'étais une fille bien je ne m'évertuerais pas a voler le copain des autres. J'ai donc répondu que de toute manière vous n'étiez plus ensemble et que j'avais le droit de te parler en toute amitié. Je ne te dirais pas la suite car notre échange n'a pas été très poli.

Harry soupira. Il s'avait très bien que quand Ginny était remontée contre quelqu'un c'était très dur de lui faire changer d'avis. Après tout c'était une Weasley. Il dit a Melinda de ne pas s'inquiéter que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Cependant il mettrait les choses au clair avec Ginny. Comment pouvait–elle le considérer comme son petit copain si elle sortait avec Dean ?

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que cet épisode du quidditch et de la dispute était passé. Ils avaient beaucoup de devoir. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rapprochaient de Melinda, et Ginny ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil. Harry n'avait pas réussit a lui parler, à chaque fois elle l'évitait ou il n'avait pas le temps.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'avéraient très intéressants. Le professeur Marchombre selon les dires de Hermione était très compétente même si elle n'approuvait pas les méthodes des mercenaires d'endurithe. Ils avançaient rapidement dans le programme.

De plus Harry avançait lentement dans la lecture du livre de Rowena. Elle parlait beaucoup de sa vie avec les quatre fondateurs, de l'arrogance de Serpentard, du courage et de son admiration pour Godric et d'Helga qui était toujours là pour apaiser les tensions entre godric et serpentard.

Il avait vu deux trois choses intéressante au cours de sa lecture. En effet il avait vu que Rowena et ses compagnons avaient fait en sorte que seul leur descendant puisse hériter de leur pouvoir. Ce ne serait pas une chose facile, mais ils l'auraient dans le sang, et que par conséquent ce serait moins difficile pour eux de le maîtriser. Mais cela Harry le savait déjà, puisque Rémus lui en avait parlé.

Il continua sa lecture quand il arriva au passage qu'il attendait tant…


	6. Chapter 6: Trouvailles et réconciliation

_**Bonjour, Voici le 6ème chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Je pense espacer les publications, a savoir une par semaine. J'ai plusieur chapitre d'avance, mais je prefere publier petit a petit pour me laisser le temps d'ecrire la suite.**_

**_Merci pour vos commentaires, et les réponses au reviews seront a la fin du chapitre :)_**

**_ps: on m'a fait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de tiret. Dans mon doc word il y etait, mais je n'ai pas vu qu'il n'avait pas été retranscrit. Je corrige ça._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 6 : Trouvailles et réconciliation**_

Harry avait la tête plongée dans son bouquin. Il arriva au passage qu'il attendait tant : comment contrôler son élément.

D'après Rowena il fallait se retrouver face à face avec un animal qui avait un contact spécial avec l'un des éléments. Il fallait cependant faire très attention, car plusieurs animaux pouvaient correspondre, et il fallait faire le bon choix. Il fallait alors prononcer une formule magique sur l'animal : « _libertus revelo_ ». Le reste se ferait tout seul car l'animal reconnaîtrait en la personne, le détenteur de l'élément.

Il n'y avait rien de plus, et Harry ne comprenait vraiment rien. Et puis il se demandait vraiment quel animal pouvait avoir un lien avec le feu. Il se releva tout à coup en pensant à Fumsek, après tout les phénix avaient un rapport très spécial avec le feu, car c'est par celui-ci qu'ils se consumaient. Mais il devait faire bien attention car s'il se trompait, il ne savait pas quelles pourraient être les conséquences. Sur ce il s'endormit en se promettant de demander à Hermione si elle savait de quel animal il s'agissait.

Hélas le lendemain matin, Hermione ne put l'aider car elle ne savait pas de quel animal il pouvait s'agir, car il y en avait beaucoup qui pouvaient correspondre. Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour avoir le plus de renseignements possible, mais rien. Cela tracassait beaucoup Harry car il devait absolument trouver.

C'est en se rendant en cours de potion, qui avait lieu dans les cachots, que les ennuis débutèrent. En effet, Harry qui était toujours absorbé dans ses pensées, percuta un groupe de serpentards. Les hostilités commencèrent alors. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait par mis eux.

- Alors Potter, qu'est ce qui te permet de nous bousculer ? demanda celle-ci avec une pointe de méchanceté.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin comme si rien n'était. Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy se retourna et lui envoya un sort de jambe en coton. Il tituba et tomba sur le sol. Hermione, Ron et Melinda avaient eux aussi sortit leur baguette.

- Tu pensais peut être que maintenant que Drago est parti on allait te laisser en paix, tu rêves Potter, ricana t-elle en même temps que toute sa troupe.

- Oh, je vois que Malefoy à toujours ses petits chiens à son service, répliqua Harry

Les sorts s'apprêtaient à fuser en tous sens, mais le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin, et tous rangèrent leur baguette pour éviter les ennuis.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, on entendit beaucoup de conversations au sujet de divers incidents. En effet, le reste des Griffondors et des Serpentards avait entendu parler de l'affrontement. Les Griffondors soutenaient Harry, en traitant les serpentards de mangemorts en culottes courtes. Ainsi, Mrs Pompresh eut beaucoup de travail pendant plus d'une semaine. Des élèves se présentaient avec des symptômes assez surprenants. En effet, Louise Hasley, une première année de Griffondor s'était vue avec des sortes de pattes de cochon à la place des mains, et tout son corps était recouvert de plumes multicolores. Elle était restée deux nuits à l'infirmerie en attendant de retrouver un corps normal. On pouvait y voir aussi des Serpentards avec à la place de la tête des cloches, ou des bocaux avec des poissons dedans.

Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps, enfin surtout Hermione, à confisquer des objets qui venaient de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Elle essayait de rétablir l'ordre, mais il arrivait qu'elle se prenne des sorts en pleine figure.

Mais peu à peu les tensions se calmèrent, disons plutôt que ces hostilités devenaient lassantes.

Les cours continuaient, et devenaient de plus en plus difficile. L'année des ASPICS était vraiment éreintante. Les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la rentrée scolaire avait débuté.

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre sur son lit. Il était épuisé. Aujourd'hui il avait eu un entraînement de quidditch particulièrement difficile. En effet, il pleuvait à torrent et Melinda était tombée de son balai. Elle s'était juste cassée le genou en tombant dessus. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne volait pas très haut quand l'accident était arrivé. Melinda volait sur son balai et elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les joueurs et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle percuta de plein fouet Ginny. Cette dernière était cramponnée à son balai et avait pu le redresser facilement, mais Melinda tenait le souaffle dans ses mains, et elle n'avait pu reprendre le contrôle de son balai, elle était donc tombée. Quand Harry avait vu Melinda tomber, puis ensuite qu'elle était a terre et qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il manqua un battement de cœur. En effet la jeune fille et lui-même étaient devenus des amis proches, il tenait à elle presque autant qu'à Hermione et Ron. Il était descendu en flèche pour voir que Melinda ne pouvait pas se lever. Il l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie ou elle devait encore se trouver.

Il repensait encore a se qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Melinda tomber. Il avait eu peur pour elle. C'etait étonnant, la rapidité avec laquelle il etait parvenu à se confier a elle. Il lui avait même confié des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Bien sur il n'avait pas évoqué la prophétie et les horcruxes, mais il lui avait parlé de ses parents, de ses sentiments. Elle aussi s'etait beaucoup confier a Harry. Ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux seuls en tête à tête, car Hermione et Ron effectuaient souvent des rondes ensemble en les laissant seuls. Harry et Melinda, les soupçonnaient de prolonger volontairement leur ronde pour passer le plus de temps ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup changé l'un et l'autre, ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux et on pouvait apercevoir une certaine complicité entre eux.

Harry repensa à Ginny. Il trouvait quelle avait changer. Il avait renoncé à lui parler car elle l'évitait en permanence et elle ne voulait faire aucun effort. Cette situation le faisait tout de même souffrir, car il aimait beaucoup Ginny, mais son comportement le décevait de plus en plus. Il ne l'a comprenais pas. Peu a peu il se détachait d'elle. En repensant à Melinda, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus d'affection pour elle qui ne l'aurait cru. C'etait très différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny, donc pour lui ce n'etait pas de l'amour. Mais en même temps il n'etait plus du tout sur d'aimer Ginny. Il etait complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. Aussi il préféra arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec cela.

De plus il n'arrivait pas à trouver quel était l'animal qui pourrait lui permettre de se servir de son élément qui reposait tout au fond de son être puisqu'il était le descendant de Godric Griffondor. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas abandonner ou mettre de côté la recherche de son élément, pour se concentrer sur la recherche des horcruxes.

Cette possibilité s'envola quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Ils se trouvaient tous en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Marchombre, leur avait appris à se défendre contre plusieurs créatures magiques. Pour les entraîner, elle avait réussi a trouver certain spécimen, mais ces créatures étant rares, ils étaient souvent obligés de s'entraîner sur des illusions reproduisant parfaitement les créatures. Hélas, les illusions n'avaient pas de volonté propre et leur pouvoir était beaucoup moins puissant. Certains élèves se disaient que ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à nous défendre contre les chimères.

- Je croyais que les chimères n'existaient pas que ce n'était qu'une légende, intervint Hermione

- Eh bien je peux vous assurer qu'elles existent bel et bien. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en approcher une.

Le professeur Marchombre, vit des expressions de respect et d'étonnement sur le visage de ses élèves.

- Bien, ouvrez vos livres à la page 63.

Elle attendit que les élèves soient près. Elle leur fit face et commença son cours.

- La chimère est un monstre grec très rare doté d'une tête de lion, d'un corps de chèvre et d'une queue de dragon. Elle est cruelle et assoiffée de sang. La chimère est extrêmement dangereuse. Elle crache du feu, et pas n'importe quel feu, mais un feu sacré, qui consume tout sur son passage. On ne connaît qu'un seul exemple de chimère vaincue par un sorcier mais le malheureux, épuisé par ses efforts, se tua peu après en tombant de son cheval ailé. Les oeufs de chimère sont classés dans la catégorie A des marchandises interdites au commerce.

Harry qui était affalé sur le bureau releva brusquement la tête. Ca y est, c'etait l'animal qu'il recherchait. Il se promit de demander des renseignements supplémentaires à la fin du cours.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour neutraliser une chimère, et cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie magique. Il fallait réciter une formule en y mettant toute la volonté que l'on pouvait avoir.

- Certaines personnes ne sont pas dotées d'assez de volonté pour neutraliser une chimère et encore moins pour la tuer. Nous allons faire un essai. La formule c'est « skiria chimeria »

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des illusions. Harry se dit que les chimères étaient vraiment terrifiantes. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta à l'assaut de l'une d'elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à la neutraliser, pas à la tuer car il aurait besoin d'elle. Il pensa de toutes ses forces à ses recherches et a sa volonté de trouver une chimère pour contrôler son élément. Il lui fit face et prononça la formule. Un immense éclair se rependit dans la salle, et tout le monde fut projeté a terre. Les élèves regardaient Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Le professeur se releva.

- Et bien Harry, quelle détermination, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avoir autant envie de neutraliser une chimère, ou plutôt dans ce cas là de l'exterminer, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'accorde 30 points à Griffondor. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un y arrive du premier coup.

Harry rougit. Ils continuèrent l'exercice jusqu'à la fin du cours. Seule Hermione réussit au bout de plusieurs tentatives, mais seulement à la neutraliser. Harry fit signe à ses amis de partir devant. Hermione lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et qu'en attendant ils iraient voir comment se portait Melinda.

- Euh professeur, l'interpella Harry

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à se diriger vers ses quartiers qui se trouvaient en haut d'un escalier, sur la droite de la salle. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de Harry.

- Que puis-je pour vous Harry ?

- Et bien, je voudrais en savoir plus sur les chimères, comme par exemple où est ce qu'on peut les trouver.

Le professeur Marchombre regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air.

- Pourquoi voulez vous savoir cela ? Approcher une chimère serait peut être bien la dernière chose que vous pourriez faire.

Harry se sentit bête et rougit. Il se sentait démasqué. Il pensait juste lui demander à titre de renseignement parce que ça l'intéressait.

- Oh non, je veux juste avoir quelques informations, je trouve ces créatures fascinantes.

Elle se détendit quelque peu et répondit à Harry.

- Certaines légendes disent que la chimère est l'une des créatures les plus anciennes. Dans les contes pour enfants, elle est souvent décrite comme la créature la plus puissante, celle qui se trouve au dessus des autre créatures parce quelle possède le feu sacré. On parle souvent d'une île perdu ou ce serait retenu les chimères : l'île d'Avalon.

Harry fut surpris par le nom de cet endroit.

- Vous parlez d'Avalon et de la légende du roi Arthur. Du fait que l'île serait habitée par des femmes qui pratiquaient la magie comme la dame du lac? dans les

- Oui et non, ça c'est une légende que l'on a inventée pour les moldus. Cette île a été construite, oui construite par des sorciers très puissants il y a fort longtemps, car les chimères commençaient à devenir une menace pour la population. Ils les ont donc enfermées. Maintenant, ce n'est pour la plupart des gens qu'une légende. Mais où se trouve la vérité là dedans je ne le sais pas, termina le professeur Marchombre.

Harry s'apprêta à repartir mais se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

- Alors comment se fait–il que vous en ayez déjà vu des chimères ?

- J'ai du traquer un homme qui possédait une chimère. Il affirmait qu'elle était dans sa famille depuis très longtemps.

- Très bien merci professeur.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, soucieux. Il se demandait bien comment il pourrait approcher une chimère. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et entra.

Il vit que Melinda était installée sur un lit au fond de l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione étaient là et Hermione rassemblait les affaires de Melinda. Cette dernière avait pris ses affaires pour se diriger vers un paravent avec l'intention de s'habiller. D'après ce que Harry avait pu en conclure, elle devait sortir maintenant.

- Heu Hermione, est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rattraper les cours que j'ai manqués ? Je ne voudrais pas prendre du retard. Enfin si tu as le temps, ajouta Melinda avec un regard suppliant.

Hermione sourit devant le regard de son amie et accepta en rigolant.

- Bien sûr, comme ça je pourrais veiller a ce que ces deux zigotos, fassent leurs devoirs, dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry et Ron qui paraissaient scandalisés.

- Mais Hermione, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps

- On vient a peine de sortir de cour et en plus demain c'est Samedi on aura le temps, se justifia Ron.

- Peut être, mais comme on a l'après midi de libre profitons en, comme ça on aura le week end libre.

A contre cœur ils acceptèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Harry qui avait pris de l'avance sur Ron avait fini ses devoirs bien plus tôt. Il monta dans son dortoir pour prendre sa cape avec l'intention d'aller voir Hagrid.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Ginny était sur le lit de Dean a califourchon sur ce dernier. Dean n'avait plus sa robe de sorcier, ni son pull. Pour faire simple il etait torse nu. Harry prit sa cape et sortit très vite. Encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir il ne dit rien a ses amis en passant devant eux et sortit précipitamment en direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Dans son dortoir en plus. Harry etait très en colère. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés dans cette posture pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peut être que après tout ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux. Mais tout ce que Harry savait pour l'instant c'est qu'il avait mal, très mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine.

Il ne put continuer sa torture mentale car il était arrivé devant la cabane de Hagrid. Il frappa machinalement à la porte. Hagrid lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hagrid pendant que Crockdur etait en train de mettre de la bave sur le pantalon de Harry.

- Oh ça va, mentit Harry

Il doutait que Hagrid soit un expert dans les affaires de cœur.

- Et comment va Graup ? demanda Harry comme s'il s'intéressait au frère de Hagrid

-Tu sais il a fait de gros progrès. Il ne frappe presque plus et il devient peu à peu civilisé. Mais j'ai dû le confier au service des créatures magiques, où ils avaient une place spéciale, pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. En plus il n'est pas tout seul et je vais le voir de temps en temps quand j'ai le temps.

Harry lui affirma qu'il était ravi et lui posa alors une question. C'était pour ça qu'il etait venu.

- Dites moi Hagrid, est ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des chimères ?

- Bien sur, j'aurais bien aimé en élever une, mais elles semblent refuser toute autorité et elles sont très dangereuses.

- Vous en avez donc vu ? demanda soudain Harry très intéressé.

- Oui au département des créatures magiques où se trouve Graup. Mais ne le répète à personne, car les chimères sont très dangereuses, et peu de sorciers savent où elles se trouvent en réalité. Le département à ma connaissance ne possède qu'une seule qu'ils ont réussie à capturer. Ils la gardent pour l'étudier. Mais pourquoi me poses tu toutes ces questions ?

- Euh en fait on étudie les chimères en cours et je voulais juste avoir quelques renseignements et je me suis dit que vous étiez la personne la mieux placée pour me renseigner, affirma Harry sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Hagrid se sentit flatté et lui servit une tasse de thé avec des gâteaux. Pendant ce temps Harry réfléchit et aperçut une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.

- Dites moi Hagrid, ça me ferait plaisir un jour d'aller rendre visite à Graup, est ce que vous pensez que se serait possible ? demanda Harry en toute innocence.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop Harry, l'accès est très réglementé, mais je suppose que si tu prends ta cape d'invisibilité je pourrais te faire rentrer. Je suis content que tu t'intéresses tant à Graup.

- C'est normal Il nous a tiré d'un mauvais pas il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tenez moi au courant quand vous irez.

Sur ce il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Il salua Hagrid et partit vers le château. Enfin une chose de positive aujourd'hui. Il pourrait enfin approcher une chimère. De plus Hagrid lui avait facilité la tâche en lui disant de prendre sa cape. Il s'en voulait un peu après réflexion de se servir de Hagrid, mais c'était pour la bonne cause et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Quand il arriva dans la tour Griffondor il vit que Melinda ne se trouvait pas avec ses deux amis. Il en profita donc pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris et sa décision d'approcher une chimère puisqu'il était persuadé que c'était la créature qu'il devait voir. Ils profitèrent aussi de cette occasion pour aller dans la salle sur demande pour entraîner Harry au sortilège. Ils ne s'y étaient pas rendu souvent, mais là, l'occasion était trop belle. Les devoirs finis, et Melinda n'était pas dans les parages. Elle était partie voler quelques heures.

Harry maîtrisait de mieux en mieux la magie sans baguette. Il arrivait même à faire le sortilège du bouclier retour à l'envoyeur. De plus il arrivait à faire tous ses sorts sans prononcer un mot. Hermione était très fière de lui. Eux aussi avaient fait des progrès. Pour que Harry puisse progresser, il fallait qu'ils puissent le surprendre, donc ils étaient devenus très forts aussi dans les sortilèges informulés. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à faire de la magie sans baguette.

Une fois que Harry sentit qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement le sort il se concentra pour faire apparaître son animagus. Hermione parla très doucement pour qu'il se relaxe, elle lui indiquait la marche à suivre.

Elle avait trouvé un livre sur la façon de devenir animagus pour pouvoir aider Harry, et elle avait appris qu'il fallait que la personne se détende un maximum. Elle avait donc décidé d'apprendre des techniques de relaxation basées sur la parole pour mieux l'aider.

- Tu te trouves sur une plage, et tu entends le bruit de la mer. Fais le vide dans ta tête. Petit à petit tu vas te concentrer sur les battements de cœur et les écouter. Fais bien le vide en toi. Tu vas apercevoir une présence, que tu sentais déjà en toi…

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus Hermione, le griffon venait de se manifester d'une façon plus soutenue qu'une présence constante. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais il voyait nettement le griffon dans son esprit. Ils étaient face à face. Il lui demanda alors s'il voulait bien ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le griffon lui fit ce que Harry qualifia d'un sourire, et bondit sur Harry pour rentrer directement dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Harry ouvrit les yeux, regarda Hermione et Ron et sourit avant de se transformer. Il savait désormais qu'il pouvait le faire à volonté.

Hermione et Ron étaient stupéfaits. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Harry se transformer. Celui-ci s'amusa à leur tourner autour, et pour son propre plaisir bondit sur le dos de Ron qui sous la surprise s'étala sur Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent soudain a bout de souffle comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon. Comprenant peu à peu la situation dans laquelle les avait mis Harry, Ron se releva en tendant une main secourable vers Hermione. Ron se tourna vers le griffon qui semblait fier de lui. Ron hésita a bouger, car c'était tout de même un griffon même s'il savait que c'etait Harry.

Hermione elle n'eut pas autant de retenue et se jeta sur la grosse bébête. Harry se retransforma et rigola. Il était en train de vivre la torture des chatouilles. Il pensa très fort à un tas de coussin qui apparut. La plus belle bataille de polochon eut alors lieu à Poudlard.

En revenant dans la salle commune, Harry vit qu'il n'y avait que Ginny. Il se retourna vers ses amis à qui il n'avait rien dit de se qu'il avait vu sinon Ron aurait tué Dean et Ginny. Il les aurait noyés dans le lac et donné leurs corps en offrande au calamar géant !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls ? J'ai quelque chose à dire a Ginny.

- Bien sur de toute façon il faut que l'on fasse notre ronde, assura Hermione en prenant Ron par le bras, qui ne put rien ajouter.

- Merci.

- De rien lui dit Hermione en lui faisant un regard compatissant.

Harry se retourna et respira un grand coup. Il alla s'asseoir sur la petite table juste devant les genoux de Ginny. Il la regarda avec un regard glacial et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Il faut qu'on parle, et ça devient urgent.

- j'ai rien à te dire moi, s'exclama Ginny en se levant.

Harry la rattrapa et la força à s'asseoir. L'expression qu'il abordait ne laissa pas le choix à Ginny.

- Tu me fuis depuis un moment. A vrai dire j'avais décidé de ne rien faire, puisque tu t'obstinais, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a persuadé du contraire. Que tu n'ais aucun respect pour notre histoire, ça je l'avais compris, mais je ne savais pas que tu n'en avais pas pour moi

Ginny s'apprêtait à parler.

- Ne m'interromps pas j'ai pas fini, s'exclama Harry rouge de colère. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux ou ce que tu cherches, tu te permets de traiter mon amie de traînée en lui disant d'arrêter de piquer le copain des autre, mais au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te permet de traiter Melinda de la sorte.

- C'est toi qui m'a quitté je te le rappelle. Pour ce qui est de Melinda, je ne l'aime pas parce que tu l'aimes bien. Je suis sure que ça ne te dérangerais pas de sortir avec elle. Dit-elle en se levant. Et c'est toi qui me disais que tu ne voulais sortir avec personne à cause de Voldemort.

- Mélange pas tout tu veux, Melinda est simplement une amie, qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Et si tu avais un peu insisté auprès de moi, tu aurais vu que ma résolution ne tenait qu'a un fil. J'ai été bête, quand je suis arrivé au terrier cet été, je me suis dit que s'il y avait une possibilité j'aurais peut être changé d'avis. Mais j'ai très vite vu que tu pouvais très bien te passer de moi, s'exclama Harry qui s'était lui aussi levé.

- Ah oui, et tu me dit ça maintenant. J'ai attendu deux semaines que tu m'écrives et tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- Je n'avais pas changé d'avis, c'est…

Harry hésita un instant et puis se lança.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a fait changer d'avis. J'ai reçu une lettre ou il disait que l'amour était ma plus grande force, et après ça je n'avais plus le courage de te repousser, mais tu l'as fait pour nous deux, dit-il sur un ton las.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je, je crois que … que nous devrions peut être redevenir amis pour commencer, demanda Ginny timidement.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la détermination.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force, mais je veux bien essayer.

Ginny sourit et ajouta :

- Je veux seulement que tu saches que j'ai du respect pour toi et pour notre histoire. Ça m'a fait tellement de mal que je … je, enfin tu vois.

Ils se regardèrent et ginny s'approcha de Harry et se serra contre lui. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Harry etait totalement déboussolé. Ginny etait contre lui alors qu'il y a quelque instant ils se disputaient comme des lions autours d'un morceau de viande. Harry se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis des mois. Ginny et lui étaient enfin réconciliés. Même s'ils ne revenaient jamais ensemble, il la verrait toujours car ils étaient amis.

Le tableau bascula et Dean passa à travers l'entrée. Il se figea en voyant sa petite amie dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui, son ex.

Ginny avait vu Dean. Elle se détacha de Harry, se dirigea vers Dean et l'emmena par la main dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils devaient se parler en privé.

Harry les regarda monter, mais il n'etait pas inquiet.

Melinda arriva à son tour, et Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux. Ils lui raconta se qui s'était passé, et il lui confia qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient redevenus amis. Bizarrement il n'espérait rien de plus. Melinda émit l'hypothèse, que petit à petit il se détachait de Ginny, mais intérieurement elle se dit que pour l'instant Harry ne voulait rien d'autre, mais que ça pourrait changer et rapidement.

L'aspect positif pour Melinda c'est qu'après cela, Ginny fut un peu plus aimable envers elle.

* * *

J'espere que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Merci

Amélie

**Réponses au commentaires:**

Aydindril: je te remercie pour ton com.

abby: il serait trop facile pour moi de répondre a tes questions, mais dans les prochains chapitre, tu auras certaines réponse!

Gulian: merci pour ton com, et tu sais deja ce que j'ai répondu a ton com! en tout cas merci pour ton aide précieuse!

klaude: et oui Ginny n'est pas trés ravie, j'ai essayer tant bien que mal de reproduire le caractere que Jk lui a donné, mais ce n'est pas trés facile. J'espere que je ne m'en suis pas trop eloigné.

mikamic : je suis tout a fait consciente que les derniers chapitres sont bien meilleurs que les premiers. En fait quand j'ai commencé je n'avais pas de correcteur, et du coup j'ai pas voulu trop retoucher. c'etait ma premiere fic, et le debut a été tres laborieux. Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieu, mais je remerçie vraiment mes correcteurs! Et pour la note de suspens j'essaye, j'essaye !

anonyme: je te remerçie pour cette rewiew qui fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaye au maximum de rester fidele au monde de Jk, mais forcement ma perception change de celle d'une autre personne. Mais il est vrai que je me renseigne enormement grace aux encyclopedie HP.

Di castillo de mortes: merci pour ton com, ça fait trés plaisir.

**A la semaine prochaine**


	7. Chapter 7: Libertus Révélo

**_Chapitre 7 : libertus revelo_**

Harry s'était isolé dans la Salle sur Demande. Il regardait le livre intitulé « _Objets précieux magiques à travers les âges »_ qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Il arriva aux objets qui avaient appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Il repensa alors aux Horcruxes.

Il existait 7 Horcruxes. Harry avait détruit le journal de Jedusor et Dumbledore la bague des Gaunt. Harry savait qu'il y avait un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard, mais un certain R.A.B l'avait en sa possession. Il devait aussi y avoir un objet ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, et d'après Harry c'était une coupe. Dumbledore pensait que Nagini le serpent de Dumbledore en était un. Voldemort avait en lui la 7eme partie de son âme. Il restait donc un objet, et cet objet devait se trouver à Poudlard.

Harry se demandait, comment Voldemort avait fait pour l'introduire dans l'école.

Il regarda le livre et il vit la coupe d'Helga. Il regarda attentivement l'illustration, bien sûr il n'y avait rien sur la façon de détruire cette coupe, mais il y était tout de même mentionné que c'était un objet magique très puissant. Par conséquent, Harry se demandait bien comment il arriverait à le détruire. Dans le manuel, il vit une image qui attira son attention. C'était l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Harry se dit que cette arme pourrait peut être l'aider. Après tout c'était un objet magique puissant. Il avait quand même tué un Basilic avec. Harry mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

Quand il sortit de la salle, il trouva le couloir froid et sinistre. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, donc c'était normal qu'il fasse froid ! Il remit sa cape et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y avait un attroupement devant le tableau d'affichage. Il pouvait entendre des filles qui gloussaient d'impatience. Il se fraya un chemin et vit avec désolation qu'il y aurait un bal de Noël chaque année. Et bien sûr en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, il allait devoir ouvrir le bal avec les préfets et les autres capitaines.

Il vit Hermione qui discutait dans un coin avec Parvati. Il s'approcha. Parvati prit congé et il se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

- Rohh, je déteste les bals !! Dit Harry visiblement pas très d'enthousiaste.

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne sais pas bien danser et que tu ne sais pas avec qui tu vas y aller, répondit Hermione visiblement amusée par la situation. Tu as deux semaines pour te trouver une cavalière.

Harry songea à Ginny, mais il la vit main dans la main avec Dean. Après tout c'était peu être mieux ainsi. Malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient eue, ils ne s'étaient pas remis ensemble. Après tout Ginny était avec Dean depuis un petit moment maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça, et puis ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry se demanda même si Ginny ne préférait pas être avec Dean plutôt qu'avec lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Il était bien décidé à se trouver une cavalière.

- Avec qui tu y va? demanda précipitamment Harry à Hermione

- Euh, personne pour l'instant, murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux

Harry sourit et répliqua en souriant :

- T'inquiète pas il se manifestera, j'espère qu'il a appris de ses erreurs.

- Je l'espère aussi, mais bon je ne sais pas si je vais oser le lui demander.

- Laisse, t'a encore le temps tu verras bien.

Sur ce, Harry et Hermione partirent en direction du cours de Sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le déjeuner.

- Tu rentres au Terrier pour Noël ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Bah non, comme il y a le bal, je reste à Poudlard, et puis pour Noël il y aura toute la famille de Fleur et bon, c'est pas qu'ils m'ennuient....

Il fut coupé par Ginny qui arrivait seule.

- Si, ils t'ennuient comme nous tous, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler et ils sont très superficiels comme Fleurk d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je reste aussi.

- Oui, au moins moi j'ai donné a maman l'excuse des ASPIC que je voulais réviser, dit Ron

- Ah oui j'espère alors que je pourrai te faire réviser correctement, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire carnassier, comme ça tu n'auras pas menti !

Ron la regarda avec un regard assassin. S'il pouvait tuer du regard elle serait morte à cet instant. Il n'ajouta rien car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur ce sujet. De plus, il savait qu' Hermione restait pour le bal... Il changea de sujet.

- Et toi Mélinda, tu rentres chez toi ? Lui demanda t-il

- Hélas non, mon père a du travail. En même temps je suis contente, comme ça je ne serai pas toute seule.

La journée se passa normalement, avec à la fin un entraînement de Quidditch. Harry était fier de son équipe, ils avaient déjà remporté un match contre Poufsouffle.

En sortant des vestiaires, Harry se trouva submergé de..... filles !!!!

En effet, c'est cet instant que choisit Romilda Vane, une élève de Serdaigle, pour se « jeter » sur Harry.

- Harry est-ce que tu as déjà une cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Harry la regardait comme si elle était un Veracrasse, et encore c'était une insulte pour le Veracrasse. Il se méfiait beaucoup de cette fille, car l'année dernière elle avait offert des chocolats à Harry bourrés de filtre d'amour. C'est Ron qui en avait fait les frais. Romilda était suivit de toute sa clique qui gloussait derrière elle. Elle était trop maquillée, et presque vulgaire aux yeux de Harry. Elle avait une épaisse couche de fond de teint, des ongles parfaits, et trop de couleurs sur le visage. Harry préférait le naturel.

- Euh oui, j'ai déjà quelqu'un, menti Harry.

- Ah oui et qui ? demanda Romilda visiblement vexée et intéressée à la fois.

- A tu verras bien, ce sera la surprise, dit Harry en s'en allant.

Il était vraiment urgent qu'il se trouve une cavalière, ça devenait vraiment agaçant. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ait des demandes. Ron aussi en avait assez. Il était devenu plus populaire grâce au Quidditch, il avait aussi une carrure sportive et il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon de 1er année. Cela devenait vraiment infernal, Harry se sentait épié en permanence. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire ses devoirs en paix.

Ce jour là Melinda qui se trouvait avec lui en eut assez.

- Oh, j'en peux plus, il n'y a pas un endroit plus tranquille, je vais devenir folle, s'écria t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf, en faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry eut soudain une idée. Il rangea ses affaires ainsi que celles de Mélinda. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il l'entraîna au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet. Il passa 3 fois devant en pensant très fort à un endroit pour étudier. Sous les yeux ébahis de Mélinda, une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait des bureaux de partout. Ils en choisirent un qui se trouvait près d'une bibliothèque.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Mélinda

- C'est la Salle sur Demande, tu passes trois fois devant l'endroit où se trouve cette porte et tu penses très fort à quelque chose, comme là j'ai demandé à avoir un endroit pour bosser tranquillement, répondit Harry.

Ils purent enfin travailler tranquillement pendant deux bonnes heures. Harry commençait à fatiguer.

- Tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? demanda innocemment Harry à Mélinda

- Un Serdaigle me l'a demandé mais je n'ai pas donné de réponse, répondit Mélinda sans lever la tête de son devoir de potion.

- Ah, euh, ça... ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? hésita Harry.

Melinda releva brusquement la tête et regarda Harry.

- En toute amitié bien entendu, s'empressa t-il de rajouter. Ça pourrait être marrant.

- Après tout pourquoi pas, c'est d'accord répondit t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry prit la main offerte, et la serra. Ils se sourirent. Quand Melinda retira sa main, elle renversa malencontreusement le sac de Harry qui était posé entre eux. Elle trouva le vieux livre de Rowena Serdaigle. Harry l'avait glissé dans son sac car après avoir étudié, il comptait venir dans cette salle seul. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle l'ouvrit à la page où Harry avait mit un postit, la page ou il était fait mention de l'animal.

Melinda l'interrogea du regard. Harry hésita puis il finit par lui dire la vérité sur ses origines, sans parler des Horcruxes. Melinda était impressionnée. Et elle était ravie que Harry lui ait enfin confié quelque chose d'important. A cette pensée, elle se renfrognât légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, rien dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Melinda se souvint de son entretien avec le professeur McGonagall.

« Vous ne devez en parler à personne Miss Larsen, si ça devait se savoir ça pourrait vous mettre en danger, ainsi que la vie de vos camarades. N'essayez même pas, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.» Telles étaient les recommandations de McGo comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Elle aurait voulu en parler à ses amis, et surtout à Harry qui était enfin parvenu à se confier à elle. Mais c'était impossible, elle avait fait une promesse, à son père ainsi qu'à la directrice.

Après cette petite discussion, ils rentrèrent à la tour Griffondor. Là bas Harry eut la bonne surprise de trouver Hedwige. Elle tendit la patte et il prit la lettre tout en lui caressant le bec machinalement.

« Harry,

Samedi je vais à l'endroit dont je t'avais parlé. Donc bon tu sais ce que je veux te proposer. Je t'attendrai dans la grande salle vers 5h.

Hagrid »

Harry avait compris qu'il lui proposait d'aller voir Graup. Il se dit que Hagrid n'était pas très doué pour les messages codés !! Il montra le message à Melinda qui parut très excitée.

- Euh Harry, est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes par sa faute.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je ne veux pas te faire courir de risque.

- C'est moi qui veux venir et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras !! Dit-elle avec un air de défi

Elle n'avait pas tord, il ne pourrait pas lui interdire de venir.

- Très bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de la chimère. Je ne sais même pas si tu pourras venir, il faut que j'aille voir la directrice.

- Mais elle ne te laissera jamais y aller !! Dit Melinda qui regarda Harry comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Hum, je t'assure qu'elle me laissera y aller. Mais ne me pose pas de question.

Melinda n'ajouta rien de plus et accompagna Harry dans le bureau de McGonagall. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire, car Ron et Hermione étaient prioritaires, mais ils ne rentreraient jamais à trois sous la cape et encore moins à quatre. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir.

- Attend avant d'y aller, je voudrais en parler à Ron et Hermione.

- Très bien, pas de problème.

Harry savait qu'il les trouverait dans un des couloirs du château en train de faire leur ronde. Ils entendirent des gens qui parlaient. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Seul un tournant les séparait. Melinda s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand Harry la prit brusquement par le bras et l'entraîna dans un placard à balais qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Melinda en regardant Harry comme s'il était réellement fou.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, parle moins fort et écoute.

Ils pouvaient clairement entendre Hermione parler du bal de Noël. Harry n'avait pas voulu les interrompre et s'était caché avec Melinda.

- Ron, appela Hermione.

Harry avait légèrement ouvert la porte pour qu'ils puissent voir.

- Euh, est-ce que tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un cette année ? demanda Hermione visiblement embarrassée.

- J'ai eu des demandes mais je n'ai donné aucune réponse, répliqua Ron dans le même état qu' Hermione.

- D'accord, dit elle en mettant ses mains derrière son dos en balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir visiblement mal a l'aise.

- Attend ! s'écria Ron

Elle se retourna alors pleine d'espoir.

- Je euh... est-ce que euh... Ron rougissait à vue d'œil et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

Cela amusait Hermione, mais elle se dit que si ça continuait comme cela, elle n'irait au bal que dans cent cinquante ans en tant que fantôme de Poudlard !!!!

- Je me disais, le coupa t-elle, qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

- Je, je pensais la même chose.

Sur ceux ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur chemin.

- Yes, murmura Harry en bougeant.

Il se figea tout à coup. En bougeant, il s'était malencontreusement collé au dos de Melinda. Elle se retourna sans s'être aperçue de la gêne de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Peut être qu'ils se seront embrassés avant la fin de l'année ! dit-elle moqueuse.

Ils sortirent discrètement pour être certains de ne pas être pris sur le fait. Ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione au bout de 5 min.

- Eh, Hagrid m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il allait voir Graup samedi.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent. Pour eux, Harry semblait avoir oublié la présence de Melinda. Il s'en aperçut.

- Melinda sait pour la chimère et les éléments. Le problème c'est que je dois prendre la cape et qu'on ne rentrera pas tous dessous. Melinda voudrait venir, et je vais faire mon possible pour que McGo donne son autorisation, mais vous, vous ne pourrez pas venir.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Il l'a regarda. Elle avait le même regard quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu nous raconteras. En plus il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, donc on ne s'ennuiera pas. Affirma Hermione.

Sur ce, Mélinda et Harry allèrent jusqu'au bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Harry frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit Fumsek qui était dans le bureau. Il l'avait laissé là car ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il y était et cela arrangeait bien Harry, car ce n'était pas le genre d'animal avec lequel on avait l'habitude de se promener. Il salua la directrice et caressa son phoenix, sous les yeux attendris de Melinda.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous informe que je dois quitter Poudlard samedi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et Hagrid m'y conduira, se sentit- il obligé de répondre.

- Je vous couvrirai de mon mieux. Rufus Scrimgeour était là il y a quelques heures, et il m'a de nouveau posé des questions sur vous et le professeur Dumbledore, donc faites bien attention à vous.

- Il faudrait aussi que Melinda m'accompagne, dit Harry sur un ton beaucoup moins sûr.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est hors de question, affirma t-elle sur un ton catégorique.

Harry s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose quand une voix se fit entendre. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il était incapable de se souvenir à qui elle appartenait.

- Minerva, je pense que se serait une bonne chose que Miss Larsen accompagne Harry. De plus, comme elle est majeure, ce sera une responsabilité en moins.

Harry vit que cela venait d'un tableau. En regardant de plus près il vit que c'était Dumbledore. Harry se maudit, il avait oublié qu'en cas de besoin, il y avait le tableau de Dumbledore.

- Bon dans ce cas, si vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous Albus, c'est d'accord, mais faites bien attention.

- Je prendrai ma cape d'invisibilité, comme ça il n' y aura pas de problème. Merci professeur.

Samedi matin arriva vite. Harry avait donné rendez vous à Melinda a 5h dans la grande salle. Il avait bien sûr prévenu Hagrid que Melinda serait là pour l'accompagner. Melinda arriva puis ce fut le tour de Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, j'ai une petite question, le département des créatures magiques se trouve t-il au ministère de la magie? demanda Harry qui venait soudainement d'y penser.

- Bonjour ! Non, c'était trop dangereux. Il se trouve dans un autre bâtiment sécurisé en dehors de la ville de Londres. On va y aller grâce à un Portoloin car je ne peux pas transplaner. Répondit Hagrid

Ils prirent donc un Portoloin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière entourée de chênes. Harry vit en bordure de la forêt, une carcasse de voiture moldue. Hagrid se dirigea vers celle-ci et leur fit signe de se mettre sous la cape. Une fois arrivé, il appuya sur le klaxon de la voiture qui émit un petit bruit d'ascenseur.

- Veuillez vous identifier, demanda une voix de femme.

- Rubeus Hagrid.

- Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

- Je viens rendre visite au géant nommé Graup, répondit Hagrid.

- Ouvrez le coffre de la voiture prenez-y le badge, soulevez le tapis et touchez la roue de secours.

Hagrid se dirigea vers le coffre, prit le badge et suivit les instructions de la femme. Il tendit la main vers Harry qui la prit tout en tenant Melinda. Ils furent aspirés par le coffre de la voiture et ils se retrouvèrent dans un bâtiment au mur blanc. Il y avait seulement un long couloir avec au bout un accueil. Ils longèrent le couloir. Hagrid savait où il allait, et Harry regarda les plaques posées sur chaque porte. C'était le nom de diverses créatures, avec marqué dessus les dangers que les personnes pouvaient encourir en franchissant la porte. Il vit plusieurs noms de créatures qu'il avait vues en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Moremplis »

« Risque d'étouffement et de digestion »

« Nundu »

« Risque de contamination, épidémie »

Il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait, la porte de la chimère. (Je tiens à préciser, que les créatures évoquées viennent du monde de HP, car je les ai trouvées sur un site). Il décida tout d'abord d'aller voir Graup.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce. Etrangement cela ressemblait à une caverne. Il y avait des rochers partout. Graup vit Hagrid et se précipita sur eux. Harry prit Melinda avec lui et s'écarta vivement de peur d'être écrasé.

- Tu peux enlever la cape il n'y a plus de problème, affirma Hagrid.

Harry s'exécuta et vit que Graup avait mit Hagrid à terre, avec une douceur surprenante. Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec Graup, Harry dû trouver un prétexte pour sortir de la salle.

- Hagrid, je voudrais juste sortir regarder le nom des animaux qu'il y a sur les portes.

Hagrid regarda Harry avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent de sortir comme ça tout seul, et je ne vois pas en quoi le nom des créatures vivant ici est intéressant.

- Ben en fait, on les étudie en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal et ça m'intéresserait de noter le nom de quelques espèces, et de voir leur spécificité.

- Bon très bien, mais fait attention à ne pas te faire repérer, céda Hagrid.

Melinda se rapprocha de Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Harry sourit puis remit sa coupe et sortit.

Il sortit discrètement et ne croisa personne, la secrétaire était loin et feuilletait le magazine _Sorcière Hebdo_. Il trouva la porte qui donnait sur la salle de la chimère.

« Chimère »

« Risque de désintégration et de mort subite dans des souffrances atroces suivies d'une digestion très longue »

Harry entra et vit une créature avec une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de dragon. Elle était attachée et était entourée d'une sorte de grillage. Harry s'approcha d'elle et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle cracha son feu sacré. Mais la barrière magique retint les flammes. Sous le coup de la surprise il se transforma en Griffon. La chimère s'arrêta et s'assit sur ses pattes. Harry fut surpris de la voir parler. Il ne savait pas s'il l'entendait parce qu'il était sous sa force d'animagus ou si cette créature avait la faculté de parler.

- Qui ose me déranger ? demanda la chimère cruellement.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens te voir parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Harry se montra honnête.

La chimère rigola. Cela ressemblait plus à un rugissement.

- Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ?

- Parce que je suis l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.

A ces mots la chimère le regarda longuement, et vit qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Tu dis vrai, je ressens l'aura en toi.

Harry ne comprit pas.

- Que faut-il que je fasse ? demanda t-il

- Tu dois le savoir si tu es venu jusqu'ici.

Harry se retransforma et sortit sa baguette magique. A contrecœur il escalada la barrière et se retrouva face à la chimère. Ils se toisèrent du regard mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il pointa la baguette sur celle-ci.

_- Libertus revelo !_

Une lumière brilla et la chimère fut entourée d'un tourbillon de feu. Harry recula sous la chaleur. Il ne distinguait plus la chimère. Puis soudain le tourbillon baissa d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Un homme se tenait à la place de la chimère, mais il était baigné d'une lumière blanche presque aveuglante.

- Je suis Godric Griffondor, ce que tu vois ici mon jeune héritier n'est qu'une partie de mon âme. Tu es le premier depuis 5 siècles à venir te présenter devant la chimère, la créature qui possède naturellement l'élément du feu. Approche.

Harry s'exécuta et se retrouva devant un homme blond qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il était habillé d'une longue robe rouge et or. « Les armoiries de Griffondor » pensa Harry. Il y avait ces mêmes couleurs sur l'écusson qui se trouvait sur sa robe de sorcier. Godric avait des cheveux longs reliés en catogan.

- Tu vas recevoir la possibilité d'utiliser l'élément spécifique de notre famille : le feu. Tu pourras commander cet élément mais aussi le fabriquer. Tu devras apprendre naturellement à le gérer, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas très compliqué. Maintenant ferme les yeux.

Harry ferma donc les yeux. Godric s'approcha et posa sa main sur le crâne de Harry. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Les yeux de Griffondor étaient rouges. Il vit se former le même tourbillon de flamme. Il voyait nettement les flammes sur son corps, il sentait la chaleur, mais le feu ne le consumait pas. Godric le lâcha, et redevint une chimère.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Il aurait juré que la chimère lui avait accordé un sourire. Elle ne répondit rien et disparut entre les arbres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Harry remit la cape et sortit rejoindre Melinda. Hagrid jouait avec Graup et ne l'avait pas vu. Harry pensait à ce tourbillon de feu et ressenti la chaleur dans son corps. Melinda eu un petit cri en le voyant.

- Harry, tes yeux, ils sont oranges.

Harry inquiet ne pensa plus à cette chaleur dans son corps.

- Euh, c'est à nouveau normal. Bizarre, dit Melinda.

Harry vérifia que Hagrid ne regardait pas et se remit à penser au feu et la chaleur arriva dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Il trouvait ça très agréable. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Melinda.

- Je suppose que mes yeux sont de nouveau oranges ?

- Oui, tu as donc trouvé ton élément ?

Pour toute réponse Harry brandit son poing, puis ouvrit la paume de sa main. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite flamme.

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Et une petite revew fait toujours plaisir !!

Merci

Réponses aux commentaires:

Mikamic: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Gullian: Pour la reconciliation avec Ginny, je sais que tout est un peu rapide, comme dans ma fic en général, mais il faut que je retravaille le tout un peu plus.


	8. Chapter 8: Un évenement inattendu

**_Chapitre 8 : Un évènement inattendu_**

Quand Harry était revenu du département des créatures magiques, il avait entraîné Hermione et Ron dans le dortoir des garçons. Il leur avait montré son élément. Il arrivait plus ou moins à le contrôler, si bien qu'il avait enflammé les rideaux de son lit a baldaquin. Il repensa à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit lors de sa quatrième année. Il avait lui aussi mis le feu au rideau de son lit ! Peu a peu il arrivait a diriger son tir, mais son pouvoir se trouvait dans ses mains. Il s'était seulement entraîné à mettre le feu à certains objets, mais il se demandait s'il serait capable de provoquer un tourbillon de feu comme la chimère. Malheureusement il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre le feu à l'établissement.

Il se souvint que Melinda lui avait dit que ses yeux changeaient de couleur. Peut être qu'il pourrait essayer d'enflammer quelque chose avec ses yeux. Il sourit en repensant au héros moldu Superman qui avait un rayon laser dans les yeux et pouvait mettre le feu a n'importe quoi.

Maintenant, qu'il avait trouvé son élément Harry se sentait moins stressé. Il lui restait tout de même la recherche des horcruxes. Il voulait d'abord chercher celui qui se trouvait a poudlard, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Cependant le bal arrivait à grande vitesse c'était déjà les vacances. Aussi quand Harry se réveilla un matin, il vit Ron complètement déboussolé, il ressemblait a une boule de nerfs. Harry savait très bien pourquoi, le bal était le soir même. Lui n'était pas inquiet car il y allait avec Melinda, sans aucune ambiguïté.

Toute la journée se passa plutôt bien, à part que Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient pas beaucoup car ils étaient préoccupés.

Il était environ 19h quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune, Ron s'y trouvait déjà. Ils n'attendaient plus que les filles qui se faisaient attendre.

Harry avait une robe de sorcier vert bouteille assortie à ses yeux. Ron quant à lui, avait opté pour une robe rouge allant parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux.

C'est Hermione qui descendit la première. Ron resta bouche bée. Harry trouva qu'elle était très belle. Elle portait une robe noire serrée, mais élégante. Un décolleté mettait ses formes en valeurs sans être vulgaire. Les manches de sa robe se posaient harmonieusement au niveau de ses épaules. Harry remarqua même que la robe qu'elle portait ressemblait étrangement à la robe rouge que Julia Roberts abordait dans le film Pretty Woman à la différence prés qu'elle était noire. Hermione sourit à Harry et se dirigea vers Ron. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

Harry vit Melinda descendre les escaliers. Il avait manqué de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était radieuse. Ses cheveux normalement lisses, étaient bouclés ce soir. Ses anglaises étaient magnifique .Sa robe était de couleur pourpre. Elle était faite d'un bustier parsemé de petit strass, qui faisaient penser à des étoiles. Un nœud, au niveau de la taille séparait le haut des pans plissés de la robe qui retombaient au niveau des chevilles. Enfin, un châle de soie pourpre couvrait ses épaules.

- Tu es vraiment très belle, s'extasia Harry.

- Merci, répondit Melinda gênée.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent qu'elle avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Harry avait l'impression qu'une fine poussière scintillante volait autour d'eux. La lumière était tamisée. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour une ambiance de noël !

Ils passèrent leur soirée à s'amuser et à danser. Plus Harry regardait Melinda, plus il avait chaud. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un coté il y avait toujours Ginny, mais il n'était plus sûr de vouloir être avec elle, elle l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Il se demandait même, si la souffrance pouvait détruire l'amour. Il décida de ne pas se prendre la tête sur son histoire avec Ginny, et il se dit que s'ils devaient vraiment être ensemble le destin les réunirait un jour. Mais en attendant, il savait maintenant, qu'il appréciait aussi Melinda. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était plus fort que pour Ginny, car ses sentiments étaient très différents. Il regarda du côté de Hermione et Ron qui dansaient sans se lâcher une seconde du regard. Harry les vit s'éloigner. En réalité, Hermione avait entraîné Ron à l'écart, mais Harry les perdit de son champ de vision.

- Dis Harry, si on sortait un peu dehors, j'étouffe ici, il fait trop chaud, demanda Melinda.

- Bien sûr aucun problème.

Dehors, l'air était frais, mais étrangement pas froid pour un mois de décembre.

Il n'y avait personne dehors, et ils s'assiérent sur un banc proche du lac. Harry regardait Melinda, de petites mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa coiffure et virevoltaient au vent. Il était comme hypnotisé par elle. Comme si elle avait aperçu son regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Qui y a-t-il ? demanda t'elle.

Harry reprit ses esprits et baissa les yeux.

- Rien, rien ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Melinda, lui souleva le menton et le regarda. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient presque sellées, elles se frôlaient presque. Quand ils entendirent des chuchotements, ils se séparèrent rapidement comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés.

Harry regarda au alentour et ne vit personne. Il se tourna vers Melinda, et vit derrière elle au loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Soudain pris par un accès de fureur, il sortit sa baguette et partit en courant vers la personne qui se trouvait a présent près de la cabane de Hagrid. La silhouette, avait ralenti, et Harry ne s'avait pas pourquoi.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais, attends-moi, cria Melinda en courant derrière lui.

Mais Harry ne se retourna même pas, il était enragé.

Il arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid, la personne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il ne vit que le dos de la personne portant une cape noire. Melinda l'avait a présent rejoint.

- Vous, comment osez-vous revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait ? demanda brusquement Harry la baguette toujours pointé sur le dos de la personne.

Melinda vit l'inconnu se retourner lentement. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais elle ne savait pas où. La personne avait l'air fatigué, très fatigué.

- Ah Potter, toujours à se trouver dans des endroits où il ne devrait pas être.

Puis la personne se retourna de nouveau et s'activa.

Harry s'avança et plaqua sa baguette sur la nuque de la personne.

- Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous tuez, la tout de suite, Professeur Rogue, dit Harry avec une mine méprisante.

Rogue se retourna et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Melinda avec un intérêt démesuré pour Harry. Sous le regard de l'assassin de Dumbledore, Melinda frissonna.

Avant que Rogue n'ait pu répondre, un gémissement se fit entendre. Harry contourna Rogue, et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant : Drago Malefoy. Il était étendu sur le tapis de la cabane de Hagrid, inconscient et couvert de sang.

Harry regarda Rogue.

- Il faut qu'il reste ici, il sera en sécurité, dit Rogue plus pour lui que pour les autres.

- Pourquoi Poudlard hébergerait un mangemort ? demanda Harry, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et vous aussi, dès se soir vous serez à Azkaban. Comment avez-vous pu trahir sa confiance ?

Harry parlait bien sûr de Dumbledore. Après tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour cet homme, ce traître, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le remercier que de le tuer.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, mais je vois que comme d'habitude vous avez encore tout faux.

Rogue se tourna vers Malefoy et sembla s'apaisé.

- Il faut qu'il reste ici, sinon, le seigneur des ténèbres le retrouvera et le tuera.

Harry fut abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Alors maintenant, Voldemort exécute ses mangemorts, quelle stratégie s'il veut gagner, dit Harry sarcastiquement sa baguette toujours pointée sur Rogue.

Rogue ne se préoccupa pas des paroles de Harry. Harry allait ajouter quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ah te voila, Severus, il faut que tu partes, je vais m'en occuper.

Harry resta tout bête, Lupin venait d'entrer et demandait à Rogue de partir comme ça. Il arrêta Rogue qui s'apprêtait à partir, mais Harry pointa sa baguette sur Rogue et lui ordonna de s'arrêter.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite vous êtes fou, Demanda Harry à Lupin.

- Désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais si tu me fais confiance tu dois laisser partir Severus.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda Lupin, et décida de baisser sa baguette.

Rogue partit en courant dans la nuit noire.

- Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, dit Harry à Lupin avec une once de colère dans la voix.

Lupin qui était penché sur Malefoy se tourna vers Harry.

- Je ne peux pas pour l'instant Harry, mais je te promets que tu le sauras un jour, et plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Maintenant il faut que tu m'aides, on va transporter Drago dans la cabane hurlante. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit découvert, mais il a besoin de soin. Il faut que tu ailles chercher ta cape d'invisibilité.

Harry hésita mais Lupin l'encouragea du regard. Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers le château à la recherche de sa cape, Melinda sur ses talons.

- Je n'ai rien compris, murmura Melinda près de Harry.

- Moi non plus, mais je n'aime pas ça, dit Harry inquiet. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Rogue se balade librement et qu'un mangemort soit dans Poudlard.

Melinda l'arrêta et lui prit la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sûre que tout ira bien, et la personne qui t'a demandé d'aller chercher ta cape, tu as l'air de lui faire confiance. Et lui a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

Elle lui sourit et pressa un peu plus sa main. Ils ne croisèrent presque personne, ils étaient tous en train de danser. Harry prit sa cape, et descendit les escaliers, quand Melinda l'arrêta.

- Qu est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Harry vit Hermione et Ron en bas de l'escalier en train de s'embrasser. Ils choisirent de prendre un autre chemin pour ne pas les déranger.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Rogue j'aurais sortit le champagne, dit Harry.

Sur le chemin, Melinda questionna Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passer l'année dernière et dans la cabane, elle n'avait pas tout saisit. Il lui raconta la vérité, mais ne parla pas des Horcruxes. Quand leur conversation fut finie, ils venaient d'arriver devant la cabane de Hagrid.

Lupin prit la cape et la positionna sur Malefoy. Il jeta un sort d'attraction sur le corps encore inconscient et l'amena en compagnie de Harry et Melinda jusqu'au saule cogneur.

- Je vais rester là quelques jours, le temps qu'il se remette. Harry, est ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de quoi manger ? demanda Lupin

- Oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire de lui une fois qu'il ira mieux ? demanda Harry qui n'avait toujours pas accepté la présence de son ennemi.

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, dit Lupin dans un soupir.

Comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de la présence de Melinda, il se tourna vers cette dernière, le regard inquiet.

- J'espère que tu ne diras rien de ce que tu as vu ce soir ? demanda Lupin à Melinda.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai ça pour moi.

- Rémus, Melinda sait déjà beaucoup de choses sur moi et je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Melinda adressa à Harry un sourire affectueux. Lupin sourit légèrement à cette vision et parut soulagé.

- Très bien, à vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu, quand on est la fille d'un auror, on ne peut être qu'une fille bien, répondit Lupin, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Harry se demanda comment Lupin savait que le père de Melinda était auror, de toute évidence il savait des choses sur la jeune femme, mais Harry savait que Melinda ne connaissait pas Lupin, car elle lui avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt qui il était.

Harry vit par l'expression de Melinda que celle-ci était aussi étonnée que lui.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Désolé pour l'attente j'étais en vacance :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Réponses aux commentaires :

Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Klou: oui la flamme apparait de suite, mais faut un peu de pratique!

Klaude: effectivement, Melinda a un secret :)

Mikamic: oui je sais qu'elle prend beaucoup trop d'importance, j'ai tendance à accélérer les choses c'est un default je sais! J'irais voir tes fics des que j'aurais un moment. Avec mes études c'est dur dur !!

Miss Bella Luna: désolé pour l'attente j'étais en vacance, puis maintenant reprise des cours !


	9. Chapter 9: Semaine mouvementée

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voila, désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire avec mes exams ! Ça y est a 22 ans passé finit les études ! Je vous fais ce petit cadeau !

Petit résumé des chapitres précédents !

Chapitre 1 : la lettre de Dumbledore expliquant qu'il doit retourner à Poudlard, l'héritage de Fumsek

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée au terrier, la découverte du couple Ginny/Dean, le mariage de fleur et bill

Chapitre 3 : l'entraînement de Lupin pour apprendre à Harry de nouveaux sorts, livre de Rowena Serdaigle, révélation des 4 éléments, les origines de Harry descendant de Godric Griffondor, trouver son animal pour devenir animagus.

Chapitre 4 : rencontre avec Melinda, arrivée à Poudlard, nouveau prof de dcfm le professeur Marchombre, le testament de Dumbledore, le livre _Objets précieux magiques à travers les âges, _la dispute de Hermione et Ron , découvertes du contenu du livre de Rowena.

Chapitre 5 : premier cour de dcfm, Helena Marchombre, mercenaire d'Endurithe (voir le chapitre 5 pour savoir qui ils sont) , recrutement pour le quidditch, Melinda poursuiveuse, jalousie de Ginny sur Melinda.

Chapitre 6 : découverte du contrôle de l'élément feu, accident de Melinda au quidditch, cour sur les chimères et animal mystique pour l'élément, colère de Harry quand il trouve Ginny avec Dean, réconciliation de Ginny et Harry, maîtrise de l'animagus le griffon.

Chapitre 7 : interrogation sur les horcruxes, et celui qui se trouve à Poudlard, annonce du bal de Noël, recherche d'une cavalière qui est Melinda, souvenir de Melinda sur sa discussion avec McGonagall, Recherche de la chimère, Hagrid et le département des créatures magiques, rencontre avec Godric Griffondor, contrôle de l'élément feu.

Chapitre 8 : bal de Noël, acquisition du contrôle du feu, apparition de Rogue avec Malefoy blessé. Malefoy est soigné et caché par Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Presque premier baiser de Melinda et Harry.

**Chapitre 9 : semaine mouvementée**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Harry, Melinda, Ron et Hermione apportaient tour à tour des vivres à Remus et Malefoy. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait et le fait qu'on le tienne à l'écart le faisait enrager. Quand Ron et Hermione avaient appris que Malefoy était ici et que Lupin avait laissé filer Rogue, ils se demandèrent si Rémus n'était pas devenu tout simplement fou, mais ils lui faisaient confiance et c'était là finalement le principal.

La semaine qui suivit l'apparition de Malefoy ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry. En effet, ce dernier se posait des questions sur les raisons de la présence de Malefoy au château. Il se questionnait également sur sa relation avec Melinda. Ce baiser qui avait presque abouti l'avait déstabilisé. Melinda et lui n'avaient pas osé en parler. Peut être trouvait-elle le moment mal choisi avec tout ce qui se passait ? Mais Harry savait que s'ils n'en parlaient pas maintenant, plus tard ce ne serait plus le moment, et peut-être qu'une gêne s'installerait entre eux, et cela Harry préférait l'éviter.

Harry occupait ses journées entre les devoirs qui s'accumulaient, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, le ravitaillement du « fugitif », et les leçons de transplanage, car l'examen arrivait à grands pas. Il s'en serait bien passé, car il n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de transport et ça lui apportait une dose de stress en plus, mais en même temps ça pourrait lui être utile.

Ce matin là, ce fut Harry qui fut chargé de se rendre à la cabane hurlante. Il avait dû se lever tôt car la reprise des cours avait eu lieu le matin même. Quand il entra munit d'un panier de victuailles, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Malefoy était réveillé. Ce dernier releva la tête quand Harry entra, le regarda intensément, le regard vide d'émotion, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry s'était attendu à prendre des remarques en pleine figure, mais il vit que la personne en face de lui avait changé. Apres l'avoir bien observé, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait les joues creusées par la fatigue et par l'amaigrissement. Ses cheveux habituellement si soignés étaient encore plus en broussailles que ceux de Harry, ils pendaient désastreusement sur ses épaules. Il avait à la fois le regard vide, mais aussi rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Harry se surprit à éprouver de la pitié pour cet être qu'il avait tant méprisé et haït. Il fut encore plus surpris quand Malefoy tourna ses yeux gris vers lui et les détourna aussi rapidement.

Lupin adressa un faible sourire à Harry et dit tout simplement :

- Bonjour Harry, Drago s'est réveillé dans la nuit, il va beaucoup mieux.

Harry déposa le panier au pied de Lupin, qui prit un morceau de pain et le tendit à Malefoy. Celui-ci le prit et le regarda un long moment avant de le mettre en bouche. Lupin regardait tour à tour les deux adolescents avant de se tourner vers son protégé.

- Drago, il faut que Harry sache. C'est essentiel.

Le concerné le regarda d'un air impuissant en lui faisant signe de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors Rémus se tourna vers Harry.

- Si Drago est ici, c'est que Voldemort cherche à le tuer.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne dit rien laissant à Lupin le loisir de poursuivre.

- Voldemort a appris de ses fidèles Mangemorts qui s'étaient introduits à Poudlard l'année précédente, que Drago avait hésité à tuer Dumbledore. Ça ne lui a pas plus du tout et en général on ne déçoit pas Voldemort deux fois de suite. Il veut auprès de lui comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, des personnes dévouées et dénuées de morale. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant Drago est en danger de mort, et c'est pour cela que l'Ordre lui offre sa protection.

Harry avait bien écouté Remus, mais pour lui une chose restait à éclaircir : Rogue.

- Très bien, mais il me semble que Rogue lui n'a pas hésité à le tuer, répondit-il amèrement.

Contre toute attente c'est Malefoy qui répondit.

- Il avait passé un accord avec ma mère, comme quoi, si je n'arrivais pas à accomplir ma tache, il devait le faire, répondit- il avec une expression morose sur le visage.

- Severus a alors averti Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de donner sa parole et donc de pratiquer le Serment Inviolable. Apparemment, Dumbledore savait que pour lui l'issue serait fatale, c'est pour cela qu'il a prit ses dispositions avant, … avant de partir, termina Lupin.

- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Rogue a tué Dumbledore.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace le balafré, le coupa presque Malefoy.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait ce sourire narquois sur les lèvres qu'il détestait tant. Finalement il restait quand même le Drago Malefoy qu'il connaissait. Il allait lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand Lupin reprit la parole.

- Quelques jours avant sa mort, Dumbledore m'avait envoyé une simple lettre remplie de recommandations et il m'a demandé de ne pas en vouloir à Severus pour ce qu'il allait faire, que c'était son choix. Sur le moment j'avoue que je n'avais pas compris mais maintenant tout est limpide.

Harry commençait à comprendre, mais un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il revoyait très bien le face à face de Rogue et Dumbledore et les derniers mots de celui-ci : **_Severus s'il vous plait_**.

- Mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il lui a demandé de l'épargner.

- En fait non Harry, Dumbledore lui a demandé d'en finir. C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le jour où Severus a parlé du Serment Inviolable. S'il l'a supplié c'est parce que Severus a hésité lui aussi.

Harry ne dit rien, mais cependant il n'était pas convaincu. En même temps il avait toujours soupçonné Rogue et ça avait toujours été à tord. Mais là c'était différent, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer la conversation car les cours allaient reprendre et Lupin lui conseilla de repartir vers le château.

C'est la tête pleine de pensées que Harry aborda la journée qui suivit. Il avait directement mis ses amis au courant. Ron était perplexe, mais Hermione trouvait que cela avait un sens. Melinda écoutait sans rien dire. Harry se dit qu'elle avait une petite mine, mais ne poussa pas sa relfexion plus loin. Harry regarda ses deux amis de longue date et les trouva vraiment plus complices, Hermione était debout à coté de Ron. Elle était plutôt discrète sur leur relation en comparaison avec Lavande, mais Harry qui la connaissait bien, voyait une petite lueur dansante dans ses yeux. Lui la regardait amoureusement. Ils semblaient heureux, même s'ils continuaient à se disputer. Harry les soupçonnait même de le faire exprès pour mieux se réconcilier après !

Plus tard dans la journée Harry errait seul dans les couloirs en réfléchissant. Il était toujours partagé. D'un coté, Rogue était forcément coupable. Certes oui il l'était, mais pas pour les raisons qu'avaient évoqué Remus. Harry n'avait jamais fait confiance à Rogue. Quelque chose l'avait toujours dérangé. Peut être du fait de leur animosité respective, ou peut-être le fait que Rogue se venge sur Harry des bêtises que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir. Mais pour Harry, Rogue avait quelque chose de maléfique en lui. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance.

D'un autre coté, il se disait que Lupin avait dit vrai, que c'était Dumbledore qui avait demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Rogue n'avait pas eu le choix sinon cela aurait été lui qui aurait été tué à cause du Serment. Harry ne doutait pas que Dumbledore avait voulu à tout pris conserver l'intégrité de Malefoy et ne pas en faire un Mangemort à part entière. De plus le fait que se soit Rogue qui accomplisse l'acte le rendrait encore plus crédible aux yeux de Voldemort pour sa couverture. Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait que même s'il avait la preuve que les dires de Rémus étaient vrais il ne confirait jamais sa vie à Rogue.

Après le repas les Griffondors de septième année se rendirent en cours de Métamorphose, suivi d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours plus théorique que d'habitude, annonça le professeur Marchombre.

Un brouhaha de mécontentement s'éleva alors dans la classe. Le professeur attendit le silence et poursuiva.

- Il y a maintenant quelque jour que le solstice d'hiver est passé. Pour les moldus il s'agit seulement du jour le plus court de l'année. Mais pour les sorciers, cet événement est important. Le jour du solstice le 21 décembre, est en quelque sorte le jour où débute l'ascension de la magie. En effet, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais on a remarquer que la magie devient de plus en plus puissante autour de nous. Pendant environ une semaine, elle ne va cessé de s'accroître jusqu'a atteindre son apogée. Cette intensité de magie va ensuite se stabiliser pendant 7 jours pour ensuite revenir progressivement à son état d'origine. La plupart des personnes ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais les personnes utilisant leur propre réserve de magie, c'est-à-dire qui utilisent la magie sans baguette, ou les personnes possédant des dons de magie personnelle, comme la capacité de communiquer avec des animaux, de créer des choses par la pensée, voit la différence. Je ne vais pas tout vous citer la liste est trop longue, dit-elle en souriant.

- Cependant, comme je le disais, ces personnes peuvent, s'ils y font attention, s'en apercevoir. Lors de cette période, la magie est plus puissante. Elle se déverse en nous naturellement et augmente nos capacités. Les personnes dont je vous parlais, n'ont pas besoin de faire appel à leur réserve. D'une part elles sont rechargées au maximum, mais c'est la magie du solstice d'hiver qui agit. Ils peuvent donc utiliser leur pouvoir à loisir et indéfiniment pendant cette période.

Voyant l'expression que certains affichaient sur leur visage, le professeur Marchombre donna quelques informations supplémentaires.

- Je pense que certains d'entre vous savent, que les baguettes magiques sont des réservoirs de magie. La baguette se ressource automatiquement grâce à la magie qui se trouve dans l'air. Les personnes possédant un pouvoir personnel comme les prémonitions ou exerçant la magie sans baguette, puisent dans leur ressource personnelle qui elles ne sont pas inépuisables. Il faut du temps en général pour se ressourcer complément. Lors du solstice l'individu puisent sans que l'on sache pourquoi dans la magie qui nous entoure et pas dans ses réserves. Il peut donc utiliser ses dons a volonté.

Harry ignorait tout de ce phénomène. Il savait seulement que la magie sans baguette l'affaiblissait et maintenant il en connaissait maintenant les causes profondes. Cependant Harry remarqua que quand il utilisait le Fourchelangue, cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. Mais c'était peut être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de parler avec des serpents, c'était de courte durée, donc cela n'avait pas d'influence sur ces réserves de magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet événement était pour lui une chance de pouvoir s'entraîner plus assidûment à l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette.

Le soir même en se rendant dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner, il croisa Melinda. Elle avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux. Elle fixait un point dans le vide et semblait absorbée dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence de Harry et passa devant lui sans le voir.

- Eh Melinda ! l'interpella Harry

Elle se retourna lentement et sortit de sa léthargie.

- Oh Harry, excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? la questionna t-il.

- Oui oui, je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Harry était totalement hypnotisé par ce regard plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se reprit et dit :

- Hum, j'allais dans la Salle sur Demande pour m'entraîner un peu, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta :

- Et puis je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et Harry entra en premier. Il se retourna vers Melinda. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand elle commença à suffoquer une main sur la poitrine. Son regard s'assombrit un peu plus jusqu'à ce que ses iris deviennent entièrement noirs.

- Eloigne-toi, ne reste pas à coté de moi ! parvint-elle à dire difficilement.

Harry recula d'un pas, mais s'avança rapidement pour soutenir Melinda qui bascula dangereusement en arrière. Elle était maintenant allongée sur le sol et était secouée de spasmes. Lui était à genoux à coté d'elle lui tenant d'une main la tête, l'autre étant posée sur le ventre de Melinda. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aller chercher du secours, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Tout à coup il se sentit faible à son tour, comme vidé. Il regarda Melinda qui commença à parler en Fourchelangue. Il fut surpris, il ne savait pas qu'elle aussi avait ce pouvoir. Il chancela tout-à-coup et s'affala, les fesses sur ses mollets.

- Recule-toi, va… va chercher Mc Gonnagal dit-elle toujours en Fourchelangue avant de perdre connaissance, le corps toujours secoué de spasmes.

Harry se releva tans bien que mal et s'exécuta. Une fois sortit de la salle il s'arrêta et repris son souffle. C'était comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Les poumons en feu, il s'obligea à courir vers le bureau de la directrice. Petit à petit il reprenait des forces. Il arriva devant le bureau et rentra sans frapper. La directrice se leva d'un bon, surprise mais aussi furieuse qu'il soit entré sans frapper. Harry baissa la tête et mis ses mains sur ses cuisses en reprenant son souffle. Avant même que Mc Gonnagal ait pu dire quelque chose il se redressa.

- Vite c'est Melinda, elle est dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est très bizarre, ses yeux sont noirs et elle est secouée de spasmes.

Harry vit Mc Gonnagal devenir livide et se précipiter en dehors de la pièce. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner et lança à Harry qui s'apprêtait à la suivre :

- Allez jusqu'à l'infirmerie et prévenez madame Pomfresh que j'arrive avec Melinda.

Il vit un tourbillon de cape disparaître dans un virage, et lui-même s'élança vers l'infirmerie, plus inquiet que jamais. Quand il entra, il se précipita vers Mme Pomfresh, et lui dit ce qui se passait. Celle-ci parut choquée, et se dirigea vers une partie de l'infirmerie qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée et prépara un lit avec sa baquette et se précipita vers une armoire celée d'où elle sortit des fioles. Elle s'activait à tout préparer pour l'arrivée de Melinda

Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à Melinda. L'avoir vue comme ça lui fendait le cœur. Il avait une douleur au fond de la poitrine et l'estomac qui se nouait. Il avait peur, surtout après la réaction Mme Pomfresh et de Mc Gonnagal qui ne s'inquiétait jamais pour un rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il avait peur, vraiment peur.

Voila c'est finit pour cette fois.


	10. Chapter 10: Révélation

Comme cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, je mets un petit résumer des chapitres précédents, du moins un rappel des événement importants. Je sais que c'est difficile de se souvenir des événements précèdent, surtout quand on lit plusieurs fic à la fois !

Chapitre 1 : la lettre de Dumbledore expliquant qu'il doit retourné a Poudlard, l'héritage de Fumsek

Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée au terrier, la découverte du couple Ginny/Dean, le mariage de fleur et bill

Chapitre 3 : l'entraînement de Lupin pour apprendre à Harry de nouveaux sorts, livre de Rowena Serdaigle, révélation des 4 éléments, les origines de Harry descendant de Godric Griffondor, trouver son animal pour devenir animagus.

Chapitre 4 : rencontre avec Melinda, arrivée a Poudlard, nouveau prof de dcfm le professeur Marchombre, le testament de Dumbledore, le livre _Objets précieux magiques à travers les âges, _la dispute de Hermione et Ron , découvertes du contenu du livre de Rowena.

Chapitre 5 :premier cour de dcfm, Helena Marchombre, mercenaire d'Endurithe (voir le chapitre 5 pour savoir qui ils sont) , recrutement pour le quidditch, Melinda poursuiveuse, jalousie de Ginny sur Melinda.

Chapitre 6 : découverte du contrôle de l'élément feu, accident de Melinda au quidditch, cour sur les chimères et animal mystique pour l'élément, colère de Harry quand il trouve Ginny avec Dean, réconciliation de Ginny et Harry, maîtrise de l'animagus le griffon.

Chapitre 7 : interrogation sur les horcruxes, et celui qui se trouve a Poudlard, annonce du bal de noël, recherche d'une cavalière qui est Melinda, souvenir de Melinda sur sa discussion avec McGonagall, Recherche de la chimère, Hagrid et le département des créatures magiques, rencontre avec Godric Griffondor, contrôle de l'élément feu.

Chapitre 8 : bal de noël, acquisition du contrôle du feu, apparition de Rogue avec Malefoy blessé. Malefoy est soigné et caché par Remus dans la cabane hurlante. Presque premier baiser de Melinda et Harry.

Chapitre 9 : Révélation sur Malefoy et Rogue, problème avec Melinda, cours sur les effets de l'équinoxe.

Un grand merci a Leidala-Chan et Raph qui m'ont corrigé.

Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche ! Mais maintenant ça va mieux, et j'ai a nouveau du temps, l'année scolaire étant déjà fini pour moi !

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Révélation _**

Deux jours s'était écoulés depuis l'incident de Melinda. L'accès à l'infirmerie était interdit et cela inquiétait notre trio car ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Melinda. Le professeur McGonagall refusait de répondre à leurs questions, mais elle paraissait toutefois soulagée.

Ce n'est que le cinquième jour qu'ils furent autorisés à la voir mais deux par deux seulement. Hermione et Ron préférant entrer ensemble, laissèrent Harry passer le premier.

Quand il entra dans la pièce Melinda semblait dormir. Il remarqua que les murs avaient une étrange teinte de couleur bleu marine qui ne leur connaissaient pas. Harry s'approcha de Melinda et lui prit la main. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire. Elle était fatiguée mais semblait aller bien, malgré un manque évident de couleur sur son visage.

- Bonjour toi ! lui dit gentiment Harry

- Salut !

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

- Ca va mieux, plus de peurs que de mal.

Harry s'éloigna un peu du lit en lui tournant le dos, puis revint en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. C'est le visage sérieux qu'il reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Melinda baissa les yeux. Puis elle le regarda une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

- Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses. McGonagall m'a dit que tu n'arrêtais pas de la harceler.

Harry émit un léger sourire mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Melinda respira un grand coup et commença.

- Si tu as suivit en cour de DFCM, tu dois savoir que nous sommes en pleine période d'équinoxe et que ça n'agit que sur les personnes ayant un pouvoir personnel ou sur celles utilisant la magie sans baguette.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa Harry. Celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter je possède un pouvoir personnel. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que McGonagall a jugé que ce serait trop dangereux par les temps qui courent de le dévoiler à quiconque car c'est un pouvoir très rare. Je vais donc te le dire, mais tu ne dois le répéter a personne.

Elle ne continua qu'après avoir eu la certitude que Harry ne dirait rien.

- J'ai le pouvoir d'absorber les pouvoirs personnels de n'importe quelle personne se trouvant proche de moi. Par exemple si je le voulais je pourrais changer d'apparence comme Tonks. Si une personne possède des dons naturels de légimencie ou de détruire des objets par la pensée, je peux également le faire. Ce dont en lui-même n'est pas rare, ceux qui le possède sont des Sayïens. Mais je suis un peu particulière. Normalement, dés que la personne s'éloigne, les Sayïens n'ont plus ses pouvoirs, mais moi je les gardes à vie. J'ai seulement un peu de mal à les contrôler au départ. Peut être plus que les personnes qui sont née avec.

Elle fit une pose et vérifia que Harry comprenait bien tout ce qu'elle disait.

- D'accord, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu t'es mise à parler Fourchelang.

- Exactement. Le seul inconvénient que j'ai, c'est que je dois toucher les gens pour « ingérer » leurs pouvoirs, alors qu'une simple présence suffit pour les Sayïens normaux.

- Mais je ne vois pas de rapport avec l'équinoxe, intervint Harry

- J'y viens, d'après Madame Pomfresh, j'ai emmagasiné tellement de pouvoirs durant l'équinoxe, qu'a son apogée, j'ai fait une sorte de trop plein, si bien que je n'ai pas pu contrôler tout le flux d'énergie. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi j'ai réagie comme ça, McGonagall a plusieurs théories mais rien de certain. Par contre ce qui est sur c'est que se soir là j'ai ingéré les facultés personnelles de toutes les personnes que j'ai touchée, même celles qui avait des aptitudes acquises comme devenir animagus par exemple. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qu'elles autres facultés j'ai pu obtenir. Ça peut être dangereux car elles peuvent se manifester sans que je le veuille. En général j'ai quand même un rétro contrôle, je ne suis pas obliger de capter les pouvoirs si je ne le veux pas. Si les murs de la pièce sont bleus, c'est qu'ils absorbent un peu de l'énergie émanant de mon esprit pour éviter une rechute. Voila je crois que tu sais tout de mon secret.

Harry contempla Melinda de la même manière que si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il ne lui en voulait pas, sur le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais rien dit à son sujet, mais il était cependant déçu. Il c'était confi a elle, lui avait fait confiance. Bien sur il ne lui avait pas tout révélé, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle lui rende la pareille. Melinda devina le trouble de Harry et ajouta presque inutilement :

- D'après McGonagall Voldemort sait qu'une Sayïen un peu particulière ce trouve ici mais il ne sait pas de qui il s'agit, donc c'est pour cela que je devais rien dire et ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, je comprends.

- J'ai voulu te le dire plus d'une fois mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me vois autrement et que tu es peur de moi, c'est déjà arrivé finit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Il contempla Melinda qui gardait les yeux baissés. Il lui releva le menton et ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, quand Harry se décida à l'embrasser. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il n'éprouvait pas le même genre de sentiments qu'avec Ginny. Bien sur avec la sœur cadette de Ron c'était de l'amour, de la tendresse. Avec Melinda c'était similaire mais très différent à la fois. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul, que quelqu'un le comprenait, que quelqu'un savait ce que c'était de garder un secret, que quelqu'un savait ce que c'était que d'être unique. Par ce baiser Harry sentit un nouveau lien se créer entre Melinda et lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais il se sentait bien et si léger qu'il approfondit le baiser en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Melinda dans un sourire posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

Le temps était froid et humide. Avec le mois de Février arriva le blizzard, ce qui rendait les élèves de Poudlard facilement irritables. Mais rien ne pouvait entamer la joie que ressentait Harry. Melinda allait bien et elle était sortie de l'infirmerie quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans un commun accord tacite ils avaient décidé de ne pas ébruiter leur relation pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à Melinda pour rendre Harry vulnérable. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus que Voldemort s'intéresse aux fréquentations de Harry, et qu'ainsi il découvre le secret de Melinda. Il y avait une autre raison que Harry n'avait pas évoqué à Melinda. Il ne voulait pas que Ginny soit au courant. Il craignait sa réaction. Il savait que c'était lâche de sa part, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il était un peu perdu car il avait des sentiments pour deux jeunes femmes, mais ses sentiments étaient compléments différents. Il décida de ne pas y penser et de voir le moment venu.

Le deuxième match de quidditch de l'année devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Ils avaient déjà remporté le premier match contre les Poufsouffles et ils s'apprêtaient à jouer contre les Serdaigles. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Melinda étaient plutôt nerveux et avaient du mal à avaler quoique ce soit. Les Serdaigles depuis l'année précédente avaient changé leur équipe et leurs façons de jouer. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça allait donner. Harry savait que le changement n'était pas mauvais, d'ailleurs il essayait de trouver de nouvelles tactiques, mais il n'aimait pas savoir que les autres faisaient pareil !

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir que le commentateur n'était autre que Colin Crivey, Zacharias Smith ayant eu quelques mystérieux petits soucis la veille. En effet, sans que personne ne puisse dire pourquoi, il avait malencontreusement perdu sa voix. D'après Hermione, le comment venait sans soute de la boutique de Fred et Georges. Harry s'en moquait, il préférait voir Colin que Zacharias en commentateur !

Harry essayait d'apercevoir le vif d'or, il volait tout atour du stade. Il y avait un magnifique soleil, les conditions de vol n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais le soleil était éblouissant. Il pensait que s'il apercevait le vif d'or se serait un coup de chance. La voix de Colin retentit.

- Stewart Ackerley récupère le souaflle et se dirige vers les buts de Griffondor. Remarquable arrêt de Weasley. Melinda Larsen évite de justesse dans une magnifique cabriole, un cognard envoyé par Mickael Corner.

Harry surveillait de près l'attrapeur du camp adverse, Orla Quirke de trois ans sa cadette. Elle n'était pas trop mauvaise, et utilisait souvent la feinte pour faire croire à Harry qu'elle avait aperçu le vif d'or. Harry manqua un battement de cœur. Il avait soudain aperçu le vif d'or juste au dessus de la tête de Orla. Celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué et continuait à chercher des yeux le vif d'or. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Harry lança sans le vouloir un bref coup d'œil à Colin qui se trouvait juste derrière Orla et comprit qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Il était bien gentil, mais un peu maladroit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, Harry s'élança dans la direction opposée sans se retourner en priant qu'Orla le suive. Sa ruse fonctionna à merveille, le vif d'or avait disparut et Colin ne put s'empêcher de le couvrir d'éloges.

- Magnifique feinte de Harry Potter qui a tout fait pour empêcher Orla Quirke d'attraper le vif d'or juste au dessus de sa tête. Ginny Weasley s'élance vers les buts de Serdaigle, se dirige vers la droite pour finalement marquer à gauche. 80 à 60 pour Griffonfor. Oh le gardien Anthony Goldstein n'a pas l'air content.

Harry utilisa sa feinte deux ou trois fois pour gagner du temps et laisser aux autres le temps de prendre de l'avance et marquer des points. Ils menaient 130 à 90, lorsqu'il entendit les Serdaigles huer. Padma Patil une des poursuiveuses du camp adverse venait de se prendre un cognard et était tombée de son balai. Elle n'avait visiblement rien. Harry en profita pour chercher le vif d'or. Orla avait été distraite par la chute de Padma. Harry aperçut le vif d'or à côté de la jambe de Melinda. Il fonça vers elle, lui adressa un bref sourire et plongea tout comme le vif d'or l'avait fait quelque seconde plus tôt. Le vif d'or accéléra en remontant. Harry se redressa et serra les cuisses contre son balai pour prendre de l'élan. Il sauta en l'air. Il avait l'impression de voler tout seul. Il prit encore un peu d'altitude, attrapa le vif d'or et retomba sur son balai. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il avait fait ça par instinct. Les Griffondor criaient dans les tribunes. Ils venaient de remporter le match. Mais Harry n'était pas satisfait, les Serpentards avaient toujours de l'avance sur eux.

Harry passa l'après midi en compagnie de ses trois amis dans le parc. Ils s'étaient posés loin de tout regards indiscrets pour éviter que Harry et Melinda soient surprit. Seul Ron et Hermione savaient pour leurs deux amis. Au départ Ron ne semblait pas très content. Il aimait beaucoup Melinda, mais l'ex petite amie de Harry était aussi sa sœur, et les liens du sang étaient plus important pour lui. Pendant quelques jours Ron avait été distant vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il s'était finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas son probleme. Ces deux amis avaient l'air d'être heureux ensemble et c'est ce qui comptait. Il espérait simplement ne pas être dans les parages quand Ginny l'apprendrait. Face au revirement de Ron, Harry c'était dit que la relation de Ron et Hermione était une bonne chose ! Il soupçonnait la jeune femme d'avoir tout mis en œuvre pour calmer Ron et lui faire voir les choses sous de nouveaux angles, elle était maîtresse dans ce domaine là ! Ils étaient également tout deux au courant du pouvoir de Melinda.

Tout près d'un grand saule, Harry avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Melinda et Hermione était assise à coté de Ron la tête contre son épaule.

- Hey, Melinda dis-moi, quelle sorte de dons possèdes-tu ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh et bien, si je veux je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, mais un peu différemment des Legimens. J'ai le pouvoir d'empathie (se que ressente les gens), de télékinésie (bouger des objets). Je suis aussi maintenant Fourchelangue et je pense que je dois pouvoir contrôler l'élément feu.

Harry se redressa et la regarda.

- Tu crois que tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

- Dans la logique des choses je devrais pouvoir, mais je ne suis pas descendante de Griffondor donc je ne sais pas.

- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer ça pourrait être désastreux pour toi. C'est une magie très puissante.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne fais que supposer, je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer.

Melinda, regarda Harry en souriant puis baissa soudainement les yeux. Elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Harry, elle le savait. Elle hésitait depuis un moment à le faire, mais il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment mais elle se promit de le faire.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça une grande nouvelle.

- Avec l'accord et la participation du ministère de la magie, nous avons décidé de remettre à l'ordre du jour une vieille tradition. Nous savons que cela peut être dangereux par les temps qui courent, mais nous ne voulons pas nous laisser intimider par vous-savez-qui. Le ministère ne veut pas que les gens se laissent aller à la peur en oubliant de vivre, à commencer par les étudiants. Comme vous le savez c'est l'année de vos aspics et avant cet examen décisif, nous allons pour ceux qui le souhaitent vous permettre de vous détendre un peu.

Tous les élèves de 7ème années se redressèrent, et écoutèrent attentivement.

- Nous allons organiser une sortie pendant les vacances de février qui durera une semaine. Ni l'endroit ni les activités ne vous seront révélés pour de plus grandes surprises. Bien sur les familles des élèves participant seront avertit un peu avant vous, mais sans avoir trop de détails non plus. La participation est de 20 gallions par personnes. Les élèves désirant participer sont priés de s'inscrire à la fin du cours sur le parchemin se trouvant épinglé sur le mur à coté de la porte. Les détails, tel que le règlement seront envoyés par hiboux à vos familles qui devront retourner un document signé vous autorisant à participer.

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour s'inscrire sur le parchemin. Nos quatre compères également. Ils étaient tous content de cette sortie, mais Ron qui était normalement enjoué par de telles nouvelles, n'affichait qu'un faible sourire. Harry s'en rendit compte. Il savait également pourquoi son ami ne paraissait pas si heureux.

- Aller Ron ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tes parents vont peut être trouver une solution.

- Pff je déteste être pauvre. Même si la condition de mon père c'est arrangée, il n'a pas eu d'augmentation et je doute que cela soit suffisant. 20 gallions, c'est tout simplement impossible.

- Ne désespère pas, lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant, on trouvera une solution

- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez pitié de moi.

Ils se regardèrent mais n'émirent aucun commentaire.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ron reçut un courrier de ses parents par les hiboux du matin. Son visage s'illumina.

- Super ! S'écria t- il.

- Qu'est qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Melinda.

- Mon père s'avait depuis le début de l'année que cette sortie devait avoir lieu. Avec ma mère ils ont mis des sous de côté et on fait une demande de bourse auprès du ministère concernant les voyages jeunesses.

- Mais il faut normalement des mois pour que le dossier aboutisse, répliqua Hermione

- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait la demande pour moi il y a des mois. Avec leurs économies et la bourse, c'est largement suffisant, il me restera même un peu d'or pour nos loisirs.

C'est sur cette note légère qu'ils partirent en direction des cachots pour leurs cours de potions.

* * *

Voila j'espere que ça vous aura plus. Je crois que j'ai fini de mettre tout ce que j'avais sur mon PC. Comme je suis de nouveau dans une periode écriture de fan fiction, il se pourrait bien que j'ecrive la suite, même plusieurs années apres l'arret de celle ci, donc a voir si ça vous plait, peut être que je continurais :)


End file.
